Hide and Seek
by TurnOnTheDarkness
Summary: Evelyn senses something wrong in her house, and it's not long before her fears are confirmed when an invisible force wraps it's hands around her throat. DemonXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek. **

**Chapter One. **

I watched the blood trickle from the my index finger and drip onto the smooth photo paper. I cursed and immediately stuck the finger into my mouth to lick away the blood and with my spare hand wipe away the small amount that fell onto the paper. Mum would have killed me if I got anything on these pictures, even a finger print.

"ugh, Evelyn." My sister who was sitting beside me moaned, covering her eyes. She doesn't do well with blood. I don't know why, but she's always been squeamish. While I, on the other hand, isn't bothered by it at all.

I rolled my eyes at her, it was only a little paper cut. I could help Rayne when her arm was twisted and bleeding from falling down the stairs and only feel slight nausea, but she couldn't even deal with a tiny paper cut.

"Can you get me a plaster?" I asked her, knowing she would jump to the opportunity of getting away from the blood.

She nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

I watched her amused before I turned my attention back to the photo album we had been looking through, mum and Dave were clearing out the basement because they wanted to make it into a new bedroom for my little brother. My mum had brought out a box full of photo albums and we just couldn't resist, we just had to look through them.

The photo album was labelled _Evelyn and Rayne. _A love heart had been stitched onto the leather front just beside our names.

The first couple of pictures were of me and my fraternal twin as baby's and we gradually got older with each picture. I think we are about five at this point in the pictures.

I turned the page and looked at the pictures. Ones of Rayne and I opening Christmas presents, us playing, sleeping on the couch together... the stuff I'd been seeing for the past three pages. But one caught my eye...

It was one of me and Rayne sitting in our room, holding up a drawing we had both done, but there was a black smudge on the picture, right behind me. I ran my finger with my free hand to check it hadn't gathered dust or some sort of finger print.

It didn't come off on my finger, so it must be _in _the photo. Something must have been on the lens when the picture was taken.

It was weird, it almost looked as if it was a shadowy human form...

As I looked at rest of the pictures, the smudge appeared in several. It was beginning to annoying me, couldn't dad have cleaned the lens?

It was looking more and more like a human form as each picture went by. Each time it seemed to be getting closer and closer to me, until finally, a hand appeared to be grabbing my shoulder.

I closed the book and threw it to the other end of the couch, I was getting a little freaked out by the pictures. Sometimes, I think my imagination is too big. Like, recently, I keep thinking that there is something in the house. Yes, maybe I watch to many horror films and it could go to my head... but this was different.

If you watch a horror film then go to bed at night, you might hear a rumble like noise and imagine a monster standing at the end of your bed, but you get up and discover it's just a radiator. But I, on the other hand, hear a odd rumbling noise and _feel_ as though I'm being watched, but get up and discover the radiator off. My iPod docking station, off. Nothing in the room that could cause the noise. Nothing in the hall or in my sisters room next door that could cause the noise.

After watching a horror film, you might imagine a scratching in your closet. But you open it and find the coat hanger that you just pulled your cardigan off swinging, and rubbing against the door. But I, have heard a scratching from inside my closet, and opened it to find no swinging coat hanger. No giant spider crawling along the bottom of it, it's horrible legs scratching the wood. Just... no logical explanation.

You might hear someone walking down the hall in the middle of the night and think it's someone coming to kidnap or kill you, but it turns out to be your sister or brother who's also scared from the film wanting to sleep in your room with you. But I end up opening the door, to find nobody, but the footsteps continue.

You might wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. But you don't wake up every night at 3.33am, for no reason. And then lay awake until four o'clock or so, feeling watched and breathed on... then fall asleep again.

This has been happening to me for about a week and a half now... and I can't help but think that there's some supernatural force at work here. It sounds crazy, I can't believe I'm even thinking it. But there's nothing else I can think of.

I glanced at the photo album again, not being able to stop my self from making a link between the photos and the weird going ons.

_No_, I shook my head. It was just a smudge.

I felt a cold wind blow down my neck, making a shiver run down my spine. I immediately stood up and walked away from the couch, away from the pictures, and into the kitchen where my sister was still trying to open a plaster. I rolled my eyes at her and took the plaster off her, trying to forget about my whole situation. But it was hard to ignore the burning feeling of eyes watching me wherever I go...

**I've been wanting to submit a DemonXOC for a while now, and now I have! If you liked it please review, it would make me happy :) Oh and I know the summary and this chapter has nothing to do with the story but it will eventually. Thanks for reading! :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed and added it to f****avourites. I'm sending you all hugs! I couldn't have been more happier with the response to this story. So here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy! :) **

**Chapter Two.**

I downed a cup of water, in an attempt to calm my nerves. I wasn't working, but fixed my dry throat. I put down the cup and moved it out of my shaking hands reach.

_It's just my imagination. _

I'd been running that line through my head for fifteen minutes now and still didn't truly believe it. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I felt sick.

I had woken up at 3:33am again, and I just happened to glance at the end of my bed only to see the outline of a figure. I had frozen and stared at it, and the more I stared the more vivid it seemed to appear. I eventually closed my eyes and opened them again, to find the figure gone. I had waved it off as my eyes playing tricks, then a deep growling noise had came from the space I had been staring at. That's when I'd got up and raced down here to the kitchen.

Ever since, I've been trying to convince myself it was all my imagination. I was tired, and looking at those pictures that had the smudge on them had triggered off this shadow at the end of my bed, and the growl well, that was just the radiator.

But I didn't believe myself, I couldn't. With all the things that have been happening I just can't help but let my mind wander to the supernatural. I mean, footsteps when nobody is there has got to be strong evidence. On several occasions when I get woken at 3:33, I have felt breathing on me, my hair being touched or most recently, my name being whispered.

It was all so horrifying, and I'm the only one in the house who has been experiencing it. I ended up telling Rayne all about it, but she just laughed and teased me. I've not mentioned the pictures, I had taken the book at put it under my bed. I felt like I needed to keep it.

I sighed, and straightened up. It was all too much to think about just now. I'm tired, I'm annoyed and I just want to sleep. But I don't want to go back to my bed.

I walked out the kitchen and made my way up the stairs. I walked down the hall to my sisters room and creaked open the door. I looked over to her bed where she lay sleeping, headphones still in.

"Rayne." I whispered, and continued to have to whisper her name until she woke up.

"what?" she groaned, sitting up in her bed to look at me, her hair falling over her eyes.

"can I crash in here? I can't sleep in my room..."

She nodded and moved over to make space. I closed her door and lay down, closed my eyes and hoped for sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY. **

I watched Rayne as she posed in front of the camera, taking several pictures of herself. I had taken about five with her then gotten bored. I always found it amusing looking at pictures of us together, because even though we were twins we couldn't be more different.

I was blonde haired and she has dark brown hair. I had fair skin, while she had more of a tan. We both had green eyes though, and we're the same height but we just looked like light and dark when put together. I suppose our faces would be similar, but even then we looked different.

I have a picture in my bedroom that's got to be my favorite picture of the both of us, it's a picture of us linked arm and arm but we have our backs to the camera. Our hair was the same length and curly but again it was the contrast of the dark and light. I loved it.

A bright light filled my vision and I looked up to see Rayne had snapped a picture of me. I immediately scowled at her, and she took a picture if me.

"Rayne, stop it. I've had enough pictures for today." I said, standing up and snatching the camera off her, then carefully cleaning the lens. It was a good camera, Rayne and I had saved money for ages to get it.

That's one thing we both had in common, we loved photography. Rayne likes taking pictures of herself but I prefer taking pictures of views, family and things.

"Fine, but just one more? Of the both of us." she pleaded, batting her eyelids.

I stared at her for a few moments then sighed in defeat.

"fine, one."

She wrapped an arm around my neck and held the camera in front of us with her other arm. I smiled and she snapped a picture.

She turned the camera round and looked at the picture which she smiled at. "That's a really nice one."

She turned the camera towards me and I smiled at it. "I'm going to print these off, do you want copies?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'll get them off you after, I'm off to get ready for my date." she said, flashing me a smile.

I smiled at her and tried not to roll my eyes. She goes out with a different guy nearly every month or so. "Okay."

She walked out of my room and I plugged the camera into the laptop. They downloaded almost immediately and I began to look through them.

Me and Rayne... Me and Rayne... Rayne, Rayne, Rayne... Me and Rayne. I stopped on that picture, and smiled at it. But something in the background caught my eye. In the mirror behind us...

It appeared to be a shadow, but it wasn't off of me or Rayne. It had it's own shape, like a strong man. Like in the photo album... and at the end of my bed last night...

_No. _

My blood ran cold and I shut the laptop. This wasn't happening. _It's my imagination. It's my imagination. _I repeated that line in my head over and over but like last night, I can't bring myself to believe it.

To add to the horror, mum enters to tell me her and Dave are going out to the cinemas and won't be home till late. So they are going out. Rayne is going out. My little brother is going to a sleepover. So I'll be alone.

Well, not truly alone.

**That's the second chapter! Sorry I know it's kind of short and I told slumberdollx I would make them longer and I will! This chapter is just sort of a filler for the next one, I promise they will be longer. **

**Okay, so if you liked it please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter three: Not alone

**Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy to get such a good response. Honestly... thank you so much. **

**Here's the third chapter! And it's longer than the last two... maybe a bit too long. Let me know what you think! :) **

**Chapter Three.**

I've been begging Rayne to stay with me for about half an hour now, but she wasn't going for it. She wanted to go on her date, with Mike. Who, by the way, she'd only been seeing for a week and only wants one thing from. I wouldn't call her a slut... but I wouldn't not call her one either.

"But what happened to Andrew?" I asked. That was her previous man, and I didn't even know they'd split up.

"He was too clingy, so I split up with him. What's that got to do with this anyway? You just want me to stay home cause you're scared of an imaginary ghost." she snapped at me.

"excuse me?" I asked, irritation in my voice. "first of all, I never said that there is a ghost, _you _that to annoy me. Second, the things that have been happening are not imaginary."

"Well, what are they then?" she challenged.

"I don't know." I admitted. I hated how hopeless my voice sounded. "Just go, Rayne. I don't want you here any more if all you are going to do is tease me."

I sat on the couch and turned my attention to the television. I couldn't deal with her right now. It might be annoying of me to ask her to stay home from her date for me but she goes on dates all the time and I would have done it for her. I'd do anything for my twin sister.

"Fine." she snapped and I heard her head for the door, but she stopped before she reached it. "you don't need me you know, why don't you call one of our friends? Or even better, Ethan?" she said, a light tease in her voice when she mentioned Ethan.

I didn't answer her, I just stared straight ahead and waited for her to leave. She had lingered for a few moments, but sighed and I heard the door slam closed, sending echo's through the now empty house.

Maybe that was selfish of me, to ask her to stay home from her date to stay with me. But she goes on a tone of dates, she has a new man nearly every two weeks. Couldn't she have, just this once, stayed for me? I would for her. Even though I don't go on many. It's not that I don't get asked I just don't throw myself around like my sister does.

She was right, though. I could call someone, I wouldn't ask them round, I'm not dragging them into this shit. I'm almost certain something _will _happen tonight. Whether it's just a tapping noise or footsteps when nobody is there, something will happen. Big or small. And it would freak out a guest.

I could take my laptop outside, while it's still nice out and away from any weird noises, and Skype Ethan. Wait, maybe Ethan wasn't the best idea... I didn't want to lead him on, even though I had made my feelings perfectly clear for him. I didn't like him in _that_ way, but apparently he did like me in that way.

I thought about it for a moment... the worst thing that could happen was he would bring up his feelings. So I just needed to keep clear of anything like that. I had other friends I could call, but I wanted to speak to Ethan. He was still one of my favourite people, despite the guilt he had put me through.

So, that's it settled then.

I got up and went to the phone first to order pizza for her dinner. Mum had left me money for a take away since they were all eating in nice restaurants. I then dashed upstairs, feeling the familiar eyes watching me, as I grabbed my laptop and skipped back down the stairs.

I went out into out back garden and grabbed a chair and placed it beside the patio doors so I could hear the door, then pulled another chair over to rest my feet on.

Once the laptop had turned on, I called Ethan on Skype. Unsurprisingly, he picked up almost immediately.

In a matter of seconds Ethan's smiling face was on my screen. "Hey, Evelyn, what's up?"

We must have talked for only about ten minutes before I started hearing noises from inside the house. I heard banging noises from my room, footsteps walking around and whispering. I hated the whispering. It never failed to send a shiver down my back.

"I thought you were home alone." Ethan said, bringing my attention from the house back to him.

"I am." I said, for some reason my voice came out in a defensive tone.

"huh, I could have swore I heard someone in your house."

"Well, I'm alone. So you must be crazy." I told him, using almost exact words Rayne had used on me when I told her about _it. _

He laughed a little, but sounded unsure if he should be.

_Evelyn... _

I automatically looked in the direction of my name, which was whispered from somewhere in the house. A shadow caught my eye, a shadow that had a human form but no human to form it, entering my room. My blood ran cold.

"Evelyn? Are you okay?" Ethan asked, demanding my attention.

I looked back to him. "yeah, fine."

I got distracted for a while by just talking to him for a while, and began to ignore the noises, the footsteps, the beckoning by it repeatedly calling my name. I'd avoided the subject of feelings for a good while now but the conversation fell quiet and it was all I could think about again.

"Ethan?" I asked, hesitantly.

"yeah?

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked, I needed to know I wasn't the only one. Maybe he had experienced something like I am.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "supernatural?"

"Yeah. You know, ghosts and stuff." I told him, looking down and playing with a strand of my hair.

"I... I don't really know. I've never really thought about it-"

"so you've never experienced anything? Nothing weird like that at all?" I asked, looking up at him only to look down again.

"No... I don't think so. I've played a Ouija board once and the pallet was moving but I'm not convinced it was a ghost. I'm still sure it was my brother moving it." He shrugged.

"A Ouija boar-"

I was cut off by someone knocking on the door. I'd almost forgot I'd ordered pizza.

"yum. I'll be right back Ethan, the pizza is at the door." I said standing up and placing the laptop on the chair.

I heard him laugh and mutter an "okay" as I walk away.

I'm wary when taking a step into the house and stand for a moment, but hearing nothing and feeling no eyes I half ran to the door. I grabbed the money on the counter that was there for me and opened the front door.

I smiled ready to greet someone but find the doorway empty.

I frowned and stepped out and look round both corners, nobody. There isn't a a pizza bike or car in my drive. I swear I heard the door...

I shrugged, turned and closed the door again. I started to walk towards the garden again but I slowly came to a stop as I noticed the patio door itching closed, all by itself.

It's here.

Several whispers filled the room, but I didn't know what it was saying. It was a different language. Latin, maybe? The whispers would be behind me, then in front of me, then suddenly right in my ear.

_This was not happening. It's not real. _

I repeated it over and over again like I did last night... but I couldn't believe it. Why did I keep telling myself it was my imagination even though I knew perfectly fine it wasn't.

The room fell eerily quiet as the whispers stopped suddenly. My hands began to shake with the fear. Backing up towards the front door, I looked around desperately for a sign to where it was. It was still definitely in the room, I could feel it's presence.

My backing up stopped as I hit something hard and cold. I've lived in this house for years so I know for a fact that nothing should be in my way... It exhaled and my hair moved with the air as it went through it.

A shiver ran down my spine... It was standing right behind me.

Tears of fear filled my eyes and without even really knowing what I'm doing, I run forward, away from it, but it grabs me by the scruff of the shirt. I'm twirled round and a invisible hand wrapped around my neck.

I whimpered and my whole body shook. It pushed on me and I'm forced back against the wall. It wasn't sore, but uncomfortable. The hand around my throat is was scared me most, it was light on me but just strong enough for me to know if I moved, it could snap me like a twig.

So I didn't move. I just stood, shaking. While the invisible force stood, it's body pressed against me, and it's hand firmly around my throat.

Was it going to strangle me? Hurt me? Why wasn't it doing anything? It was just standing, watching me. Even though it was invisible I could feel exactly where the eyes were... mostly cause the were boring right into mine.

Suddenly, there was a movement. I went rigged as what felt like it's head pressed against the side on my face. I could feel it's nose, it's lips... It's hair? My mouth went dry and my breathing went up a notch in panic, was it going to take a chunk out of me?

Something wet slithered up my jaw, towards my ear. I immediately whimpered and began to squirm, but it's hand tightened around my throat in a warning. I stood still again. Lips brushed against my ear as it began to whisper again.

"_pulcher... delectamenti... meus." _It repeated into my ear several times before pulling away.

Then suddenly, it released my neck and I vanished, leaving me shaking.

Slowly, I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest... what the hell just happened?

* * *

**So, there it is. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! And again, a HUGE thank you to you all :) **


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you guys so much! I can't describe how happy I am with the response for the story. Seriously, a HUGE thank you. I can't remember if I have mentioned this before so I'm just going to know, Evelyn is 17 going on 18. Which means Rayne is too. **

**Anyway, on with the story! **

**Chapter Four. **

My shaking hands dropped the keys for the third time. I groaned and glared at the keys as if it was it was their fault they kept slipping through my fingers. But truth was it was me, my hands were shaking with fear. But I needed to get away from this house. Away from that... _thing_.

I took a deep breath in a effort to calm myself. It didn't work but I managed to kneel down and grab my keys. I unlocked the car and got in as fast as I could. I roared the car to life, backed the car out the drive and drove out the street.

I breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the house, but in no way was I calm again. Right, where was I going? I had got out the house maybe about five minutes after that _thing _whispered in my ear. All I knew was I needed to get out before it did anything else. But I never actually thought about where exactly I was going.

It need to be close, because I don't think I'm exactly fit to drive considering I'm still shaking and hyperventilating. It needed to be with someone I know, I need to talk to someone.

Rayne. I wanted to talk to Rayne.

Sure she made fun of me, but this was different. I didn't just hear it's footsteps or have the feeling of eyes on me. I _felt _it. It had it's body pressed up against me. It _licked me. _It whispered to me... if that's not proof then I don't know what is.

She was on a date at a restaurant near by... guess I'll have to crash it. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

_pulcher... delectamenti... meus._

That was what it whispered had whispered to me. A shiver ran down my spine as the words rang through my head. What did it mean? What language was it, Latin? It sounded Latin... you know what? I'm not sure I want to know what it means.

Eventually, I reached the restaurant I knew Rayne was at and parked the car. I got out the car and noticed I'm still wobbly on my feet. I'm still shaking.

I locked the car and had to walk carefully to the entrance. I wanted to run but I think if I tried I'd fall. A couple walked past me, smartly dressed I realise I'm not exactly dressed for a restaurant. I'm dressed for the hot day it is, shorts and a Ralph Lauren polo my sister got me for our birthday. Oh well.

I opened the restaurant door and ignored the man who greeted me and asked if I had a reservation, and just walked straight in. I scanned the room for my sister and all I can hear from beside me was a nagging voice wanting a reservation name.

Finally I spotted my sister and I walked over to her. She looked up at me shocked.

"Evelyn, wha-"

"Madam, you _need _a reservation." The whiny voice came from behind me again.

"I'm with them." I said, taking a place at the table. Luckily for me, they were sitting at a table with four chairs, they must of ran out of two's.

"She's with us, it's fine." Rayne backed me up.

The man looked between the both of us unconvinced. But he walks away, but not before shooting a glare at me.

"She's with us? Who is she?" The boy across from Rayne asked. What was his name again... Mickey? Michel? I don't remember or care.

"Mike, this is my twin sister. You know, the one I was telling you about earlier." Rayne explained.

I have feeling she wasn't telling him nice things. She was probably telling him about me being crazy and trying to make her stay home from the date because I was scared of a ghost.

Suddenly I don't feel like talking any more.

"Oh." He said with realisation. He threw me a worried look.

Anger boiled inside me. I was certain that was what she had told him about. He probably thought I was insane. Now what was I supposed to say? If I told them I would sound more crazy. But I wasn't. That thing was real, it proved that tonight. That's what it was doing, making itself known. But for some reason, just to me. But no doubt my sister would experience it soon.

I snatched Rayne's drink and gulped at it, then ended up taking a few more gulps realising how thirsty I was. Before I knew it I'd drunk the whole glass.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?" Rayne asked.

"I think you know why I'm here and by the sounds of things Mickey knows too." I said, my tone sounding bitter.

"It's Mike." he said, annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Are you being serious?" Rayne asked, sighing.

"Yes." I said shorty.

She sighed. "Well, just tell me what happened."

I wanted to tell someone what happened but I just wasn't sure that person was Rayne any more. She had obviously told Mike about me thinking there was a ghost, and he probably thought I was crazy just like she did, and that pissed me off. I told her those things, expecting her to help me and not tell people. If I were to tell her what just happened to me she wouldn't believe me and would make fun of me. Her date would think I'm even more crazy, not that I cared what he thought, he would be gone this time next week.

I silently shook my head and looked down at the table. I could leave, but I didn't want to go back to the house alone. I could go to a friends but I have a feeling I'd just be in the same situation I'm in now.

"Ugh, Evelyn. You came all this way, looking terrified and interrupted my date for a reason. What is it?"

I looked at her impatient face and then looked over to Mike, expecting to see another impatient face, but he's looking down at his food, stuffing his face.

Still, I suspected he was listening. I leaned forward to Rayne and she immediately came closer. I told her in a hushed voice exactly what happened, from the patio door closing, to the pinning against the wall, and to the whispering. She watched me with concerned eyes as she listened.

Finished, I leaned back into my seat and waited for her witty response. I glanced at Mike to make sure he wasn't listening, and he was still eating.

"Well, why don't you order some food. It'll make you feel better and then you can come home with me when we are done."

I looked at my sister gratefully. That was the first time she actually listened.

**THE NEXT DAY. **

I sighed as my phone went off again, just as I was about to enter the door. I put the many shopping bags I had on my arms on the floor. I'd went shopping to buy some stuff for me and Rayne, to make up for me crashing her date and apparently insulting Mike, who I don't think she'll be seeing again.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I sighed at the name. Ethan. He'd been calling me non stop all day. I came home last night to find my laptop where I left it, outside on the patio. But I realised it was pointed so it was looking in on the living room. But I don't know if Ethan saw what happened or not, cause the screen was now smashed. But by the amount of phone calls, I'd say he saw.

I ignored the call, I didn't want to have that conversation right now. I picked up all my bags again and attempted to open the door.

"Rayne." I shouted as I entered the door, placing the bags on the floor. "I got a surprise for you!"

I closed the door and turned around to see a handsome man I've never seen before, standing in the middle of our living room.

**Who do you think that handsome guy could be? **

**So that chapter might have been kinda short and I'm not completely happy with it but I just can't wait to get onto the next chapter! I'll upload the next one quicker, and I promise there will be demon action! Please review :) Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Hey guys, thanks so much again! Love you all for the support. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I couldn't help but stare. He was incredibly attractive. Probably the most attractive guy I had seen. He had that whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on. He had dark hair, which he wore in a messy style, he had fair skin which clashed nicely with his hair. I couldn't make out his eye colour from where I am standing but I think they might be an amber type colour. He obviously had a handsome face, strong jaw line and muscular build.

But just by looking at him, I knew he was trouble. He had that look about him. The cheeky face, with that devilish glint in his eye. Though, who doesn't like a bad boy?

Rayne certainly did. It was probably her that brought him into our house. I can't believe she had found a new guy already. It was only yesterday I had scared Mike off, or "insulted" him as Rayne put it. I have no idea what I said to insult him, though I'm not really aware of what I said at all last night. I just kept thinking of the... incident.

A shiver ran down my back and my eyes closed as last nights supernatural experience ran through my head, unable to stop it.

I opened my eyes and was startled when I saw the boy had moved several feet closer. He was watching me, a strange look on his face. Almost looking amused as he smirked at me. I frowned in confusion, what was he looking at? And where was Rayne? Why did she just leave this handsome random in out living room, all alone? She must have gone to the toilet maybe, but even then I expected to at least have heard a excited squeal from her when I mentioned my little shopping trip.

The handsome boy in front of me raised his eyebrows at me and I realised all I had done was stare at him. My felt my cheeks go hot an I immediately looked away.

"Sorry." I said quickly. "Have you been offered a drink or anything yet?"

I was already heading to the kitchen as asked him that, my sister was a terrible host, I doubt he had been offered a drink.

I heard him follow me a few paces behind. The hair stood on the back of my neck and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. That only happens when I feel _it _is in the room. But I think I'll be okay if someone else is in the room with me, it only seems to do things to me if I'm by myself.

"No, I haven't." The boy said. God, even his voice was sexy.

"Would you like one?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

I raised my eyebrows back at him, confused by his reaction. Why was it so amusing that I offered him a drink? Rayne can really pick them.

He studied my face for a few moments, and I folded my arms and huffed as waited for a reply impatiently. He finally shock his head, no.

"Right, that took a while." I breathed out and poured a drink for myself.

I went back into the living room and Rayne still hadn't made an appearance. I listened around for movement upstairs but heard nothing. Frowning, I started to go upstairs to find her but husky voice stopped me.

"You won't find her up there." He told me.

For some reason his voice made a shiver run down my back. "I won't?"

"No. She's not up there."

"Well, where _is _she?" I asked, walking back down the steps.

"I don't know, she left about twenty minutes after you left." He shrugged, trying to stop a smile forming on his lips.

I stopped walking. How the hell did he know when I left? And if he was here with my sister the whole time, why was he still here if she left? A red flag went off in my head, something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"_what?_" I snapped at him. "how the _hell _do you know when I left?"

"Has it not clicked yet?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

I wanted to take a step back, but it felt weak to do so. I felt scared, and I didn't know why, but I refused to show I was.

"Has what not clicked?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

"_Me._" he said.

I frowned, what the hell was he on about?

He sniggered slightly. "I'm going to have to show you aren't I? Okay-"

And then he disappeared. Literally disappeared into thin air.

I didn't have time to take it in because the next thing I know a invisible hand is wrapped around my throat and I'm forced against the wall, just like last night. I squealed and slowly, the handsome boy began to appear in front of me, just where the invisible force should be.

He _was _the invisible force. It had clicked. He was the thing that had been terrorising me over these past few weeks. He was the things that had been touching my hair, whispering to me and waking me up every night a 3:33am.

Fear struck me and squirmed to get away from him. A deep growl came from him, just like before and his grip tightened. I stopped squirming, scared of what he would do if I continued.

My hands were shaking and I was trying to think of a way to get out of this, but I couldn't. It was too busy trying to take in the fact that he was this... entity that had been roaming the house.

I looked up at him, not knowing where else to look. I looked right into his eyes, where I could see the colour. They were yellow... I should find that frightening, but some weird part of my brain called the colour pretty. Even though he was this entity and he was absolutely terrifying, I still found him attractive. It was insane. But I still was scared.

Which was why I jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"Has it clicked now?"

He came closer, pressing his whole body against my shaking body. I nodded to his question and I plucked up the courage to ask the question I've been wanting to ask for weeks.

"wh- what do you want?" I stuttered. I sounded scared, and I hated it. I had been just a few moments ago, so confident and unwilling to show my fear, but now I couldn't hide it.

I stared at him desperately, anticipating the answer. He was staring back at me with a smirk on his face. I was starting to get really annoyed with that smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, reaching his hand out to my face.

I flinched, as if he was going to hit me, but he swept away hair that had fallen in front of my face. Strange, that was normally an action to someone you cared about.

He leaned in and his lips brushed my ear as he spoke. "You, I want you."

My eyes widened and shuddered. He wanted me. My head jumped to conclusions of him wanting to kill me. There was so many ways he could do it; he could snap my neck right here and now. That would be his easiest option.

He leaned down and buried his head into my neck and I thought he might bite a chunk out of it, let me bleed to death. But it takes me by surprise when he kisses my neck instead of biting it.

I fell frozen in my spot. My whole perspective changed. He wanted me, but I wasn't sure it was in a _death _type way any more. But I wasn't sure, that was to insane, right? Or it could be a trick.

"In what way do you want me?" I asked, and surprisingly my voice came out steady, but it was still unsure.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me. His yellow eyes boring into mine. He raised his stupid eyebrows again. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"It would help." I said.

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh Evelyn..."

I was slightly shocked to hear my name come out his mouth, but of course he knew it. I'd heard it whispered to me several times in the night.

"Put it this way, I've but lusting over you ever since I entered this house."

Lust? No, ghost's weren't capable of that were they? It was too weird, too much for me to take in. In a matter of minutes I had went to seeing the ghost that had been haunting me, being scared, to the same ghost admitting he had some _lust_ over me? I must be dreaming.

I closed my eyes.

No, no, no. It wasn't happening, it wasn't real. _He _wasn't real. I'd count to three, open my eyes, and he'd be gone.

One...

Two...

Three...

My eyes snapped open but he was still towering over me.

"Shit." I muttered, feeling the weight of the world crash down on me.

This was real. He was real. Ghosts, or whatever he was, was real. And his... lust for me was real. And I don't know what to do about it.

**That's chapter five! I hope you enjoyed! I used the word lust instead of love cause I think demons would lust more than love, like at first at least. I'm not sure it's the right word... Cause demons are actually supposed to despise humans. But I can imagine one lusting over a human. Oh and obviously she's calling him ghost and things cause she has no idea he's a demon.**

** Let me know what you think, I'm looking forward to the next chapter! Lets just say Evelyn isn't as responsive... A review would make me happy! :) **


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so so so much! I'm loving the response for this story, I can't thank you all enough! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than usual :)**

**Oh and I'd like to thank Dancingwachair who I wasn't able to thank through a PM cause it was a guest review, but thank you it was a really sweet review and it made me smile! **

**Okay, on with the story! **

**Chapter Six. **

This was insane. More insane than I thought this situation could get. Here I was standing against a wall, with this now visible entity standing in front of me, trapping me from moving. He had just told me he had a lust for me. I didn't even know that was possible.

"I... You... Can you even do that?" I stuttered.

It's sounds weird, but I was managing to talk with a lot more confidence, since I knew he wasn't going to kill me. It was a lot less intimidating. Though I was still scared, he was a... paranormal being. How could I not be scared?

"Well, yes. I never knew it was possible, until I saw you." He said, taking a lock of my hair and twirling it in his fingers.

My head was swimming as I took this in, why did he want me? Of all people? I didn't think of myself to be very good looking... If anyone, Rayne would be the one he would be attracted too. Not that I wanted that for her, I'd rather it be me. But it didn't make any sense. I was nothing special.

I was... I was just Evelyn.

Rayne was the one who would have jumped on him anyway, paranormal being or not. I wasn't like that, anyone who knew me well enough knew I wasn't. And if he'd been watching me these past weeks he should know I wasn't. The most intimate I've been with a boy was a French kiss. I wouldn't go any further, until I'm ready.

Rayne, on the other hand I'm sure had been all the way, more than a couple of times.

I shook my head. "No, I'm... I don't have lust. I think you have the wrong type of girl."

He dropped my hair to look at me, studying my face for a moment before talking. "You don't understand, Evelyn. _You_ are the one I want, nobody else. You were the one I lust over. Your look... your smell..." He leaned in and sniffed me. "Your _taste._"

He began to kiss my neck again.

I felt anger boil, he made me sound like an object. And normally I'm not the one to get annoyed about that stuff, girls that are all _girl power, don't object me! _and crap get on my nerves but that annoyed me, he annoyed me.

I found a bit of courage and pushed against his chest, and actually managed to shove him off me and a good foot away. I don't think I would have managed it if he had been expecting it, he was strong.

It wasn't till he looked up at me from where he stood, the most menacing look on his face, I realised what I'd just done. He was a entity of some sort and I had just shoved him away from me, basically rejected him.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for an attack. To be killed, to be shouted at, or to be shoved against the wall again.

I felt a gust of wind blow past me and my hair was swept behind my ear. I felt his lips on my ear as he whispered. "Evelyn... you are a very, _very _naughty girl."

And then I heard the front door open. My eyes snapped open and my head turned in the direction to see Rayne entering the house.

I looked behind me, no longer feeling him behind me. He was gone. Where had he gone? To my room? Or just turned invisible again? I didn't feel his yellow eyes watching me. I relaxed and immediately went to tell Rayne what just happened.

"Rayne! Thank god-" I started, but stopped myself.

She wouldn't believe me. If she didn't believe me when I told her about an invisible force, she definitely wouldn't believe me about it showing itself to me and telling me it had some lust over me. I wouldn't even believe myself.

"...I went shopping. I got you some stuff." I said, walking over to her.

She immediately smiled at me. "You did? Have I ever told you I love you?"

She threw her arms around me.

I laughed. "A couple of times."

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER. **

Rayne twirled in front of the mirror, smiling at her new dress. She had been trying on her new cloths for over two hours now. It shouldn't take this long, but because Rayne insists on looking at herself in the mirror for ages, while talking nonsense and then makes me take a picture of her.

I didn't bother trying on any of my new cloths yet, I didn't feel comfortable changing not knowing where _he_ is.

"Ugh, Evelyn. You have _such_ good taste in cloths. What would I do without you?" she said smoothing out her dress.

"hmm... I think you'd probably end up getting killed or you wouldn't be able to dress yourself. Now smile." I told her, holding up the camera.

Just as I was about to take the picture, my phone went off. We both looked at it, it was sat at the end of the bed. I knew who the caller was going to be, and I knew exactly what Rayne was going to do as soon as she saw the name.

She smirked at me then we both lunched for the mobile. But unfortunately she reached the phone first.

I glared at her. "Rayne, don't you dare."

She smirked at me and wriggled her eyebrows. I got to my feet, ran over and tried to grab the phone off her. But she turned away from me and answered the phone. I could feel the horror on my face.

"Hello, Ethan." she said, in a seductive voice.

I groaned. She loved taking the piss out of him.

"Give me the phone." I whispered, trying to grab it again.

I was going to ignore him for as long as possible. But now I was actually going to have to talk to him about what happened, thanks to Rayne.

"No, she's in the bath."

"Rayne! Give it to me." I snapped, jumping on her back.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be okay?"

I yanked her arm causing the phone to fly across the room. I jumped off her and ran to the phone and picked it up. I looked at his name across my phone screen for a moment and was considering just hanging up. But that's not fair. He'll be worried.

I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Sorry, Rayne stole my phone." I told him and shot a glare at Rayne who just laughed.

"Evelyn." He gasped, sounding relieved. "Are you okay? I saw-"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I interrupted him before he continued, I didn't want to do this...

Rayne was sitting, watching me with a confused face.

"Good. Then why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Because, Ethan, don't you think I might have had something else on my mind?" I said.

"Yeah, and I understand that but it only would have took a minute to send me a text to tell me you are okay. I was worried."

"Well you weren't exactly my first priority. I didn't even know you saw, look... I don't want to get into this right now." I almost snapped. I was just forgetting about the whole ordeal. Forgetting about the entity's handsome face. But here comes Ethan, bringing up all my problems again. Like usual.

Rayne was in the room, too. She's going to want to know what all this is about.

"Well, come talk to me about it tomorrow. I know a web-"

"Ethan, this is none of your business. Just butt out." I snapped.

"It is my business now though, isn't it? I just can't not see what I saw-"

"Well you better find a way because-"

"Evelyn! You aren't listening to me. I know a website. I've been looking through it and I've been trying to figure out what that thing is in your house cause normal -used to be human- ghosts don't just pin people to walls. But I can't figure out what it is without your help." He shouted.

Well, that shut me up.

I had a suspicion this he wasn't your average ghost. But I hadn't really confronted it, until now. I didn't feel scared for once because I guess I already knew this. But do I really want to know what he is?

"So, what do you say? Come round tomorrow and I can help you figure it out?" He said, his tone almost begging.

I took a breath, I don't believe I'm agreeing to this.

"Fine. Do you promise not to butt into it any more after this? Cause I can handle myself." I asked.

"Promise. Thank you."

"Okay. Bye." I said, hanging up without waiting for his goodbye.

I sighed and looked over to Rayne who had a weird excited look on her face. "Okay, you are going to tell me what that was all about. Right now."

**Night, 3:33am. **

_Evelyn... _

I stirred awake, groaning. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. All I knew was I was in my bed and for some reason awake, and I was annoyed about it.

Slowly, the days events came back to me and I knew what time it would be. But to be sure, I grabbed my phone from under my pillow and pressed the lock button.

3:33am on the dot. What a surprise.

I took a screen shot. Not sure why I did, it's proof of me waking up at this time isn't it? Nobody believed me about it so, why not?

From the corner of my eye I could make out a figure. Instinctively, I looked over and nearly jumped out my skin when I saw it wasn't my imagination and _he _was standing at the end of my bed.

I should have knew he would have been there. After all, he was the one waking me every night at this time. I guess I was just shocked to see a solid form, but he had showed himself to me today, so why wouldn't he again? Again, I should have expected it.

But it was 3:33am. My brain was a bit slow.

The moonlight coming in from my window made it easy to see his features. I watched as his eyes looked me up and down. I then realised in my sleep I had kicked my covers to one side of the bed, leaving my whole body visible, and I had my bed cloths on which was only a pair of bed shorts and a tank top.

Suddenly feeling very self conscious, I gingerly reached out for my covers. He growled slightly, almost too quiet for me to hear. It was basically his way of saying no but I grabbed the covers anyway. And he stared at me as I did so.

I covered my self with the covers. "Hey..." I said.

I surprised myself. Did I just say _hey _to him? What was wrong with me? Was I really that tired I wasn't aware of my actions? I was. Even then I can't believe I just greeted him as if this was normal.

I could faintly see him raise an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth pull up. "Hello."

"You know, it's like three in the morning." I muttered, surprising myself again.

He laughed slightly. "Yes, what's your point?"

"It's late." I snapped.

He laughed again. "Well done."

"I'm tired." I said bluntly.

"I'm wide awake."

"Well, how nice for you. But I want to sleep and _you_ keep waking me up at thirty three minutes past three. _Every night_. For the past few weeks." I snapped.

God, I'd been wanting to get that out for ages.

I couldn't believe I was saying all this, but I felt suddenly very pissed at him. I was one that enjoyed my sleep.

"Oh, you're cranky when you are tired." He said, his tone mocking. "You, Evelyn... are a very naughty girl." He repeated him self from earlier.

"Yeah, well if you keep waking me up at this time I'm just going to get worse and worse." I said folding my arms like an annoyed child. "Do you want that?"

"I don't know..." He smirked again. "You are even more attractive when you are angry. I like it."

I was too tired to even take that in, all I knew was that I was supposed to scowl at him, so I did. I also made a scoffing noise.

I felt my eyes droop, but I snapped them open again. I looked over to him but he was no longer at the end of the bed. I was about to look around for him when I felt someone nuzzle my neck. I still jumped though.

"I always get what I want, do you understand that, Blondie?" He whispered into my ear.

I didn't understand cause I was tired and all I could think about was the fact he called my Blondie. My eyes felt heavy.

"Don't..." I started drifting off, my eyes slowly closing.

The closed the whole was and I couldn't stop myself, I fell asleep.

**That's the sixth chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and I know it wasn't like a lot of the demon but there will be more! Oh, and I have a name for him but that will be revealed in a later date ;) and I know he's in a human form and demons aren't really supposed to look like that, but all will be explained in the story, promise! Please review and thanks for reading :) **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much again! I really appreciate you coming back time and time again to read and review, I'm glad you are enjoying it! I'm enjoying writing it :)**

**While writing this chapter I realized I hadn't really told you much about the rest of Evelyn's family and that you'd only really know Rayne, so there is a some information about the rest of the family at the start. **

**On with the story! **

**Chapter Seven. **

I sighed, taking a sip of my orange juice. I had somewhat an okay rest last night, but I do remember waking up at 3:33am. I have proof of that on my phone. I also remember seeming him at the end of my bed, then briefly remembered him appearing beside me.

I wasn't sure of the conversation that took place, though. I remember being rude to him, I was always rude when I'm tired. Even to paranormal beings, apparently.

I'm sure _he_ won't be all that happy about me snapping at him, but if I remember right, he didn't bother. I briefly remember him _liking_ me being rude. But I wasn't worried about that right now. The only thing that was making butterfly's appear in my stomach at the moment was the fact that I was possibly going to find out what he was today.

I wanted to know, but I didn't at the same time. Ethan said normal -used to be human- ghosts, don't pin people to walls. So what _was_ he? A shiver ran down my spine just thinking about it.

He looked human to me. He was a very attractive human at that. The only thing that would set off alarm bells is that his eyes were yellow. I had thought about it maybe being a disguise or something.

But I don't know, and I can't think about it for very long cause I get freaked out. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that he had a lust over me.

I had decided I wasn't telling Ethan about that. If I did, he would never leave me alone like he promised.

"Good morning." Dave said entering the kitchen, making me jump.

Dave is mums boyfriend, he lives with us now. I'm not bothered though, cause he's not trying to replace dad or anything. And I've known him like my whole life. He and mum had my seven year old brother, who I am so thankful for. He's a great kid.

"Um... more like good afternoon." I said, pointing to the clock.

He laughed. "It's only half twelve. And it's a Saturday, give me a break."

I smirked.

"Want some bacon?" He asked, heating the oil in a pan.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I need to start getting ready. I'm going out."

I got up out of my seat.

"Okay, where too?"

"A friends." I said, I decided I wasn't saying Ethan. I didn't know if _he_ would be pissed about it or not. I think smashing my computer was a pretty big sign he didn't like Ethan very much.

"Okay, well have fun!" He called to me as I was walking out the room.

I called back a "will do" and headed upstairs. I was already half ready; I had straightened my hair when I woke up this morning and put on mascara, all I needed to do was get changed.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and my favourite top. But as I was about to put them on I felt uneasy, like someone watching me. I knew he would be here. I sighed, how was I supposed to get changed?

I picked up my cloths and walked out of my room, into my sisters room and got changed in there. I didn't go back into my bedroom, I just walked downstairs and out the door. Goosebumps were visible on my arms, completely freaked out by the fact he might have wanted to watch me get changed.

I wasn't going to worry over it right now though, I should expect it. I mean, he's been watching me for weeks and admitted lust. So I guess... why not? Well I know every reason why it's wrong and why it pisses me off but, from his point of view, I'm willing to bet he wont even think about it.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER. **

I pulled up beside Ethan's house. I killed the car engine and sighed. I really couldn't be bothered with Ethan. I was annoyed that he was butting his nose into this so much. I had told him to butt out, but here I was waiting to figure out what _he_ was with him. But I'm in it now, and I'll just have to get it over with.

I got out the car just as Ethan was opening his front door.

"Evelyn!" he beamed.

"Hi, Ethan." I said, trying to keep annoyance out of my voice.

I locked my car and walked over to him, he looked as if he wanted to hug me but decided against it. I guess I wasn't hiding my annoyance as well as I thought. Rayne always said she could read me like a book.

"How are you?" He asked, stepping back to let me inside.

"I'm fine." I replied, almost a little too quickly.

"Really?" He asked, closing the door.

"Yes." I followed him upstairs to his room as I talked. "I mean I'm freaked but... anyone would be."

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll find out what it is." He said, shutting his bedroom door.

"Whatever."

I went and sat on his bed crossing my legs and ran my hand through my hair. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well," he started, grabbing his laptop. "I was thinking that you start by telling me when all this started."

He sat opposite from me, sitting crossed legged like me and placing the laptop in between me and him. But it's facing him so I can't see the screen.

"Uh... A couple of weeks ago? I've not really been counting but definitely a couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

I sighed I knew he was going to be like this. _Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you text me, moan moan moan, me me me. _This was half the reason I didn't want to come today.

"Ethan, would you have believed me? Rayne didn't even believe me and she's living in the house. Look, if you are going to be like this the whole time, I'll just leave." I threatened.

I know I'm being harsh, but I've tried being nice and he's just one of those people that don't get the hint. It was the same when he told me he had feelings for me, and I tried turning him down nicely, several times, but it didn't work. I love him, he's a great friend but he's so... _clingy_.

"No, don't leave. I'm sorry, I won't complain again, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

"Can you tell me some of the things that were happening? Like what made you know there was something in your house?" He asked, glancing at his computer.

Where to begin?

I told him about footsteps when nobody is there, the tapping that consisted in three's but could never find a solution, scratching noises from inside my closet and waking up in the middle of the night, every night.

I went onto say how I would hear my name being whispered, my hair being touched, or breathed on. How nobody believed me and how it was such a shock for it to properly make itself known but pushing me against the wall. I left it there, I wasn't telling him how an _it _became a _him._ I wasn't telling him about _him_ showing himself to me, about the lust _he_ had for me or him kissing my neck. None.

"Wow, Evelyn... That's pretty creepy." Ethan muttered.

"Yeah, you're telling me." I snorted.

"Okay, well to me it sounds... smart and cunning. And according to the websites I've been looking at most ghosts, like as in used to be humans but passed away, don't usually set out to scare us. They hang around cause they feel their life was unfulfilled, or had a bad death or something. Not to scare humans."

I nodded, actually interested about what he's saying.

"A poltergeist, is a little different. It still used to be human but... Well they describe it as a noisy ghost. It moves or throws objects about and makes noises to disturb homes, _but _that would mean everyone would have noticed things. But to me, and I don't want to freak you out, it sounds like all this is centred around you."

Well, I already know that.

I nodded again, to show him I'm listening and he continues.

"So, I'm a little stuck... wait..." he seemed to be reading something on his computer, then briefly looked up to me then back to his laptop.

"Evelyn, did you say that taps and stuff occurred in three's?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"You were getting woken up at what time of the night again?"

"Three thirty three." I replied immediately, knowing that time of by heart now.

"...have you experienced any growling?" He asked, looking up to and anticipating my answer.

"Yeah, I've heard a couple of growls. Why?" I answered, curious to what he was looking at.

"That ticks all the boxes..." He muttered to himself.

"What? What does?" I asked.

He looked at me, concern in his eyes. "A demon."

My stomach churned nervously at the name. I didn't actually know what a demon was I'd heard of them from horror films, but weren't sure what they actually were. I just knew they were trouble.

"A... demon? What are they?" I asked, going round to sit next to him, wanting to see the computer screen.

He was on some website called _Paranormal beings. _It was on the demon section, and as I glanced through what demons do, it certainly did tick all the boxes. It says that if you can hear growling, you can just basically just accept that it's a demon. And he'd growled a lot...

"Demons... they are something which was never human. I think they are more considered as monsters. Basically, they are malevolent spirits that want to cause pain and suffering to humans."

I felt my eyes widen at this news. _He_ looked pretty human to me. Except the yellow eyes... Like is said before, it could be a disguise he's hiding behind, but I don't think I want to see a true form.

"They are really smart. They can think of the most intelligent ways to scare you. But Evelyn-" he paused. "Look at me."

I turned my head away from the computer to look at his concerned face.

"They don't just randomly appear. Well, I mean they follow people, from when they were young. As young as being just born-"

"Follow people?" I asked, lost.

"Yeah, like stalk them. My point is, if this is a demon and I'm pretty certain it is, it's going to have been with you basically your whole life. Can you remember anything happening like this to you before?"

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion at this new information. It didn't quite fit, he had said he didn't know it was possible to lust until he saw me, so if he had followed me for years he would have already known what I looked like.

I shook my head. "I haven't had any think like this happen to me before. Does that mean it's not a demon?"

I didn't like the sound of demons... though everything else he does matches what a demon does.

"No, well it says demons can lay dormant for years. So there is a good chance it was around when you were too young to remember then lay dormant and something triggered it to come out now." Ethan said.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. That made more sense. Well that was it then isn't it? _He_ is a demon. And demons don't sound like great company, but this particular demon lusts over me for some strange reason.

I couldn't really take it in, it was all so insane. The lust part had sunk in my now, but now I had to deal with the fact he is a demon.

"Evelyn, demons are completely different from ghosts, you understand that right?" Ethan pressed.

"Yes, Ethan. They aren't human and are here to cause shit for some reason, got it." I practically snapped.

He put a hand on my back. "I'll help you through this. I can come round mayb-"

"No." I said looking out from under my hands. "You said after this you were going to butt out."

"I know, but I have a lot of books and things on this stuff I'm sure there is something I can do to help-"

Anger boiled in me, he promised! I couldn't keep my in.

"Ethan, no! Look, a demon obviously isn't something to be messed with and you'll make it worse." I said, _he_ obviously doesn't like Ethan.

"So far it's only bothering me, and I'd like to keep it that way. If you come round it'll cause more trouble."

Ethan opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Look, thanks for your help Ethan, but you always go to far. I'm going to leave now." I said, standing up and walking to his bedroom door.

"Evelyn, I'm so-"

"Don't... you promised me you'd butt out, so keep it." I snapped and left.

On the drive home my head swirled, it was filled with anger about Ethan and confusion about the whole demon situation... If a demons was here to cause pain and suffering to humans, what the hell was it doing lusting over me?

**She knows he's a demon!**

**Well, she thinks he is haha. She will confront him about it in probably the next chapter. I apologize for the lack of demon in this chapter but there will be lots of him in the next, lets just say he's not all that happy about her seeing Ethan...**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm not too sure whether I am completely happy with this chapter but I enjoyed writing about types of ghosts and demons. I got most of it from online, my own knowledge and the wonderful movie Paranormal Activity of course! Thanks again guys :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys! Oh my god, thank you all so much! I can't believe my story now has 60 reviews. You have no idea how happy it makes me! And it's all thanks to you guys for reviewing, and always coming back chapter after chapter and reading and reviewing. It's means so much to me. To show my appreciation, here's and extra long chapter, with plenty demon action! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eight. **

My head was hurting thinking about all this.I was trying to take it in, make sense of my insane situation. He was a demon. A demon is a creature that wants to cause pain and suffering to humans. But for some reason, this demon said he had a lust over me.

Insane.

It didn't make sense, they were supposed to despise humans. Not have a strong crush on them. I'd thought about maybe it being a trick. Ethan said demons were really intelligent in ways they scare you, so what if this was part of his plan to scare me?

But that didn't exactly make sense either, I was more scared when I thought he wanted to kill me.

Not that I'm not scared just now, I still am, I mean he's a demon for gods sake. But not as scared as I was. And I'm sure, if he wanted to, he could kill me. But to be honest, I was just more pissed. He annoyed me, which was why I was sure I was rude to him last night.

The main reason that made me think it was a trick was that it was me he had a lust for. Which was something that had me completely confused. I was simple, blonde, green eyes and pale skin, nothing special.

I shook my head, turning into my drive and killing the engine.

I sat back in my seat with a sigh and looked up at my house. It now looked scary, rather than a nice family home. I could almost feel the demons watchful eyes on me already. I didn't want to go in the house. It looked empty, Mum and Dave would most likely have went out to a restaurant, like they usually do every Saturday. Rayne would be god knows where. Charlie would probably be at a friends.

So it'll be just me. Alone, in a house haunted by a demon.

Great.

I got out my car and stretched my arms above my head, feeling all locked up from being in the car.

I opened my front door and scanned the house quickly, it was bright from the sun shining in, but it was quiet. I bet I was right, I bet nobody was in.

I decided to check.

"I'm home!" I called out.

I kicked the door shut behind me and ventured into the house further. I heard nobody reply, so I assumed they are all out. I threw my phone onto the couch and went into the kitchen. I was thirsty, my throat had seemed to go dry every time I was told something scary today.

I opened the fridge and pursed my lips at the choices of juice. There wasn't much apple juice left, which is my favourite. I bet Charlie drank it all to annoy me. Oh well, I'll have the rest.

I grabbed the carton and closed the fridge door, but went rigid when it revealed someone standing behind it. I stood like that for several minutes, in fear and shock, before I remembered how to breath.

I exhaled and turned to look at him. I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was again, I cursed myself for that. _He's a demon, remember? _He smirked at me, while I glared and anger boiled in me again.

"Was that necessary? You basically just gave me a heart attack." I snapped.

I moved away from him, feeling uncomfortably close. I went and grabbed a glass for my juice.

"I found it funny." he said, smugly

I felt my self make a face at him as I made my way to the table and poured my self a glass. I went over to sit on a stool and turned to look at him. His yellow eyes stared back at me, his face no longer smirking, but looked rather serious.

"Where were you today?" He asked, sounding angry. I glanced at him, he looked angry too.

"Who are you, my mother?" I said sarcastically, without really thinking about it.

Then it registered what I said. Oops, I didn't mean that. He's a demon, I shouldn't be being cheeky.

He looked at me, unamused. "I'll ask again, where did you go?"

He took a step closer to me as he said this. I suddenly felt very intimidated. I felt very small, even on a stool that made me the same hight as him.

I cleared my throat. "I was at a friends, you don't have to get so ruffled about it."

He took another step closer, and looked right into my eyes. I felt him judging me, and I looked away, uncomfortable under his gaze. My heart was beating fast. I wasn't lying, I was at a friends, he just didn't know that friend was Ethan. He didn't need to know.

From my peripheral vision I saw him take a step back and I looked back round at him. He seemed calmer, had I gotten away with it? We stared at each other for several minutes before I plucked up the courage to ask the big question.

"Are you a demon?"

I surprised myself with how casual that came out. I was just in astonishment in how casual I was acting all together, I was sat on a stool, in front of a demon, having a conversation. I had just asked a question that could possibly make him angry, but I acted as though I wasn't bothered. But really, my stomach was churning nervously, my palms were sweaty and my heart was beating fast.

He seemed taken aback by this question. He stared at me, the weirdest look of astonishment on his face, before he smirked at me once again.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

A small sigh of relief escaped my lips. That wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either.

"Well... you growl." I racked my head for what Ethan had said, trying to make it sound like my own knowledge. "You do things in three's, like the tapping. Oh, and you wake me every night a three in the morning, which by the way, is very annoying. That's all demon behaviour, is it not?"

I felt rather proud of my answer, normally I wasn't good under pressure.

I wanted a straight yes or no answer, but I'm not sure whether I was going to get one or not. He was rather witty, he'd probably come up with some smart ass reply.

"How do you know all that?" He asked.

I groaned, I just wanted an answer.

"Films and stuff. Are you going to give me an answer? It's simple, yes or no?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Again, I couldn't believe myself.

He stared at me for a moment again, squinted and me, then smiled devilishly. "Yes, I am what you think. Clever girl."

Finally! A straight answer.

I felt revealed knowing for sure he is a demon. Well, maybe not revealed, but just glad I'm not having to wonder. Feeling suddenly brave, I asked another possible dangerous question.

"I thought demons despise humans..." I watched him carefully for his reaction. He just looked interested in what I was saying, so I continued. "But you said... You" I almost whispered the word lust, I felt awkward saying it out loud then quickly continued. "over me? It doesn't make sense... I don't understand."

I felt my cheeks go hot, feeling embarrassed. I wasn't the type to talk about anything like this. Because this always happened, I got embarrassed. Rayne on the other hand would talk about this type of stuff all the time.

He looked annoyed and I immediately regretted my question.

"I've told you, I didn't know all this was possible until I saw you. Yes demons despise humans, supposedly including there looks. But you, I find attractive." He practically growled.

"I was only asking." I said.

It still didn't mean it wasn't a trick... but I was much more convinced he actually did lust over me. I gulped at my apple juice, my throat dry again.

I saw him take a step closer again. I eyed him suspiciously.

"I know you were only asking." He said, much more softly.

What was he, Bipolar?

"But I don't see how it's so hard to understand,"

Another step closer. Too close now, if he came any closer, he's be sitting on my lap. I shot him a weird look, what was he doing?

"You are a very sexy girl, Evelyn."

I nearly spat out my juice. Did he just call me sexy?

He grabbed a lock of my hair, and twirled it in his fingers, just like he did when I met him in physical form for the first time yesterday.

I sniggered slightly, embarrassed. "Thanks."

I heard him laugh to, then he leaned forward, making me flinch. He brought his lips to my ear and in the most sinister voice I have ever heard, began to speak.

"Does it scare you more knowing I'm a demon?"

A shiver ran down my spine and my blood ran cold at the voice. I gulped, I didn't quite know what to say to that. Of course it would scare me more at the fact he's a demon, but that makes me sound weak. If I said no, he might go out of his way to make me scared.

So I just shrugged.

He laughed devilishly and then from the side of my eye, I saw him disappear. I immediately turned to look, but my eyes hadn't failed me, he was gone.

Then the front door opened.

**Night, 3:01 am. **

_I was stood outside in the dark. The cold air cutting through me like knifes. It was quiet, but no wonder, it's night time. _

_Why was I outside, exactly? I was still in what I wore to bed, still bare feet even though I was stood on cold concrete._

_Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. _

_I looked up, and saw my house in front of me. It looked... different. More creepy. It was all withered and dark. It didn't look any warmer than it was out here. I felt scared to go near it, which was stupid. _

_But this is a dream, so I can't get hurt, right? _

_Right. _

_I walked towards the house. With each step I took, the more menacing the whole place looked. But I just put on a brave face and kept walking. _

_I reached the door and forced myself to open it. It creaked. The door doesn't usually creak. As I closed it, bits of peeling paint that's usually not peeling, fell to the ground. The door shut with a click. _

_Turning around, I studied the scene in front of me. It looked the same, but everything was falling apart. Toys were on the ground, which was probably the strangest part to the scene. Charlie had grown out of the toys. Plus, these looked like girls toys. _

_Upstairs I heard someone walk along the hall and then a door shutting. _

_Who's up there? I thought I was going to be alone, like usual. _

_I walked gingerly over to the stairs, listening for movement from up stairs. _

_Suddenly beside me, a loud noise went off. I jumped and turned around to see what caused the noise. It was a toy, one of those ones that if you push it it makes a noise. _

_But you have to physically push it. _

_My blood ran cold and I ran to the stairs, every floorboard I stepped on creaking. I ran all the way up the stairs, and relaxed when I felt far away enough from the toy. _

_The view wasn't much better upstairs. Wood was falling off doors, the floorboards were uneven, and the wall paper was peeling. I made a disgusted face at it, what the hell was going on? My house has never been in this state. _

_A bang came from my room, and I nearly bolted back down the stairs in fright. _

_I looked at my bedroom door, it seemed to be the only one still intact. There was a big E on my door for Evelyn, I had that on my door when I was younger. A lot younger, I'm surprised I can even remember it. _

_Curiously, but carefully, I made my way over to my bedroom. Something was going to be inside, and I don't know what. But it can't hurt me. This is just a dream. _

_I repeated that several times in my head as I walked to the door, convincing myself I am safe. I placed my hand on the cold metal handle. _

_It's just a dream. _

_And with that I forced the door open. _

_I flinched, expecting something to jump out, but it never. I looked around the room, but I didn't need to look very far to notice something wrong. Blood. Everywhere. It was smeared along the walls, on the bed, the floor and even the ceiling._

_I covered my mouth at the sight, making a frightened noise. Tears were brought to my eyes. Who's blood was this? _

_This was the most vivid dream I had ever had. _

"_Evelyn..." An all too familiar voice whispered from some corner of the room._

_I should have known this was something to do with **him**. My name kept getting repeated over and over, so I followed his voice. _

_My feet got covered in blood as I walked, but there was no way to avoid it. His voice lead to my closet. _

_I gulped. _

"_Open closet, Blondie." he whispered. _

_Well, I wasn't saying no. _

_Reaching out with a shaking hand, I grasped the handle. I yanked it open and nearly fainted at the sight before me. _

_Ethan. _

_Lying dead in my closet. _

I awoke, shooting straight up in my bed. I was in a cold sweat, gasping and almost crying. Before I could even take all that in and calm myself down, I noticed _him_ standing at the end of my bed.

I jumped again. "What the fu-"

He interrupted me. "Don't start asking questions, you know exactly what that dream meant."

He said that with such venom in his voice, the angriest I've every heard anyone. It had a weird tone to it... all I can describe it as is supernatural. I was already scared from the dream, but now I felt even more scared.

I stared at him, fear and confusion clear on my face. As far as I could think, he wanted to terrify me. "Does it mean you want to scare the shit out-"

"No." he growled. "Well that's part of it, and by your face I succeeded. Think about it, your a clever girl, you figured out I'm a demon. What did the dream mean?"

I frowned, I didn't know. I was too scared and tired to think.

"Was it to do with Ethan?..."

"Well done. The competition..." He snarled.

Competition?

"It means, if you ever go see him again, that dream will become a reality. Oh, and don't you ever, _ever_ lie to me again." He said, in that menacing tone again, then vanished.

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUN! **

**Well, he's not a happy bunny is he? So he see's Ethan as competition, which is going to cause all sorts of drama! Review it would make me happy :) A special thanks to StormRocker who gave me inspiration for the "competition" idea :) **

**Thanks again to all of you! :) **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update, had an exam this week and study. But Oh me geee thanks so much! Last time I thanked you guys we were at 60 and now its like 80 reviews! Thank you all so much! Sending you all hugs! **

**On with the story! The demons name is revealed in this chapter! Cause I know you guys have been wanting that :)**

**Chapter Nine.**

I sat, in the dark, staring at the spot where he was just standing, in absolute shock.

His words ran through my head, _The competition..._

Did he think of Ethan as competition? He obviously did. Which was absolutely ridiculous because one, I've already told Ethan a million times that me and him weren't going to happen. And two, I wasn't going to get with a demon either. That was more insane. And three, I'm not some prize to win, and he can't treat me as one!

But that didn't mean I was chancing it and still going to see Ethan. He said, if I did my dream would become reality. I had absolutely no doubt that he would kill Ethan. He's a demon, that's what they do best, right? And I couldn't exactly go and see Ethan in secret, then tell _him_ I never, cause he would know. He just said not to lie to him ever again, so I'm taking that means he somehow knew I went to go see Ethan yesterday and got really pissed when I lied to him.

So, I was just going to keep Ethan away, and I was sure he was going to make that a mission for me.

I sighed, falling back in my bed. Why must my life be like a horror movie?

**LATE MORNING. **

I got sleep on and off that night. To be honest, and I hate to say this, but I was too scared to sleep. He had really struck fear into me last night. So much, I couldn't sleep in fear he would make me have another nightmare.

I sighed, getting out my bed. I was sure someone else would be up by now. I had waited until late morning because that way, I wouldn't be the only one up and less chance of _him_ coming to scare or irritate me some more.

I walked over to my mirror and I cringed at the sight before me. I looked so tired. I mean, I am, but it was really showing. But what did I expect when he was waking me up every night at three o'clock. And on top of that, terrifying me into not sleeping and making me have a lot to think about.

I was sick. I wanted sleep. Just one night, I wanted to sleep without any interruptions. But I doubt that was going to happen.

I ran a brush through my hair, not willing to go downstairs with it being such a mess. Then, satisfied, I made my way down the stairs. I heard people talking in the kitchen, and breathed a sigh of relief. I'm glad I'd waited in for others to get up first.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Rayne and mum arguing.

Oops, maybe should have waited a bit longer.

They didn't even glance at me as I entered, they just kept arguing. As I made myself breakfast I gathered the argument was about Rayne being caught with a boy in the back garden late last night, they were only kissing though, thank god.

I stopped paying attention, grabbed my toast, and sat next to Rayne. But before I even got a chance to take a bite of my toast, I was unexpectedly brought into the argument by Rayne.

"Evelyn, back me up on this." She demanded.

Suddenly all the attention was on me as both of them looked for my reply.

"Back you up on what?" I asked, I hadn't been listening.

"On the fact that every teenage girl stays out late with boys, it's not just me. Even you do it."

"No I don't-"

"Yes you do." Rayne cut me off. "I heard you talking to someone when I went past your bedroom last night."

I panicked. Oh no, had she heard _him_, or just me? And if so, what had she heard? I decided to pretend she'd only heard me. I didn't need to be yelled at by mum too, I was already in the bad books from that time I got in trouble at school the other week.

"No, you might have heard me talking in my sleep. I had a nightmare last night." I said, it wasn't technically a lie.

Rayne looked at me annoyed, and opened her mouth ready to argue. But mum beat her to it.

"Rayne, don't try and get your sister in trouble too. Your punishment is being home by seven o'clock every night for a month."

"But-"

"End of conversation." Mum snapped and stormed out of the kitchen, then out the front door.

My mouth popped open. Mum really was a bitch, I know Rayne does go out with a new guy like every week but it wasn't fair to make her come home _that_ early. I've never really gotten along with our mum, I was more a daddy's girl.

I glanced at Rayne, feeling her looking at me, and discovered her glaring.

"What?" I snapped, I was not in the mood. I have enough problems with out Rayne drama to add to it.

"I heard a boys voice in your room last night."

My stomach twisted. "What did you hear?"

"I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I was close enough to hear your voice and a boys. Why? Was there something I should have heard?" she asked.

I could tell her everything that had been happening right now, but she wouldn't believe me. She didn't believe me when I thought it was an invisible force, never mind if I told her it had came to me in physical form, told me he lusted over me, figured out it was a demon who could have stalked me for years, and then threatened to kill Ethan cause he saw him as "competition".

Completely unbelievable.

"Oh, and don't give me any of your ghost crap. I want the truth, who was it?"

I glared at her, and was about to argue, but what's the point? I just give up on trying to get her to believe me about the ghosts and stuff now.

"A boy." I said, not able to think of anything better.

"No shit. What boy? Was he a date that went too far? Have you finally popped your cherry?"

My mouth fell open at her and immediately responded, insulted. "No! I haven't popped my cherry, thank you very much. Unlike you, I wouldn't do that on a first date-" She threw me a look. "_But _it was a date. We weren't doing anything, just talking." I lied.

Thank god she came up with the date idea, because I certainly wouldn't have.

"Why didn't you tell me? What does he look like, come on, spill the gossip." She nudged me.

I smirked at her. _His _face popped into my head.

"He's hot." I blurted out, surprising myself. But I was always like this with Rayne. Anyway, he was hot. Even if he is a manipulating dick of a demon. "Tall, dark and handsome." I told her.

She made me describe him in detail, and I did. I wasn't lying. Thank god he looked human so I didn't need to lie to Rayne. She was excited, this was the first bit of boy gossip since Ethan. And she was disappointed when I had said Ethan was just a friend.

"That's it, happy?" I asked, taking a bite of my toast.

She giggled. "Yes. I'm going to go get supplies for our party before everyone grabs the good stuff. Coming? We can talk more about you and this mystery boy." She teased.

Oh yeah, our annual Halloween party. We have it every year. I instantly began to panic. Would _he_ make it extra scary this year? Ethan is invited... would I have to un-invite him? I have about a week and a half to think about it though.

"Are you buying your costume?" I asked.

"No, I think just a couple of decorations."

"Okay, well, I'll come with you next time when we get our costumes and the last of the decorations." I told her. I really couldn't bothered going to look at scary stuff right now. Plus, I had no idea what I wanted to be.

I'd had enough scary stuff for a lifetime.

"Okay. See you later." She said, then started singing. "Evelyn and... whatever his name is, up a tree, K-I-S-S" Then she walked out the door.

I sniggered and rolled my eyes.

Well that's me alone, but not alone, again. I wonder how long it would take for him to make an appearance this time.

I turned on the music channel and went up to get changed. I got changed in my bathroom, door locked, I now feel uncomfortable getting changed in my bedroom, in a big open space.

Feeling refreshed, I came out my bathroom. I opened my bedroom door and came face to face with the demon. I jumped, getting a fright. I felt myself glare at him, but reconsidered my action. Maybe glaring wasn't the best option after last night.

I took a step back, feeling too close.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking, still sounding angry. "Are you in understanding about our little agreement last night?"

"Agreement? It was a threat." I spat, without really thinking.

I regretted it after. Sure I was pissed about what he did last night, but I was also scared. He had threatened to kill one friend, he could threaten to kill another if I don't behave.

"Fine, it was a threat. But do you understand it?" He practically growled.

"Yes." I growled right back. "You will kill Ethan if I hang out with him again because you see him as _competition. _Which pisses me off. I'm not some prize to win!"

Oops. I wasn't thinking before I was speaking, I was just reacting. That was probably one of my worst habits, speaking before thinking.

He took a step closer, towering over me. "As long as you understand, I don't care whether your pissed off by it. I am a demon. I will kill him, Evelyn. Don't doubt me. I've killed _thousands_."

He took another step closer to me. My stomach twisted and goosebumps had raised on my arms at his words. He was scaring me. I took a few more steps back, away from him.

"It's what demons do... And the... competition, I don't like him or the way he talks and looks at you, I would enjoy killing him. So if you don't want me to, I suggest you do what I said, and don't see him again. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling too scared to speak.

"Good. And that includes that party you two were talking about downstairs."

I suddenly felt embarrassed. He had heard that conversation? Well, I guess he heard pretty much everything. But I had sat and called him hot... which he is, and he probably knows it, but he's a demon, It's weird and embarrassing.

"You heard that conversation, huh?" I asked, feeling calmer.

I felt my cheeks go red as he smirked.

"I did, you think I'm hot." he said, rather smugly.

"I think your physical form is hot. But I'm not actually convinced it's your true form." I explained, quickly shooting down his cockiness.

Again, maybe I was a little too confident here. He's a demon, and here I am being rude and sometimes witty. I don't think it's the best choice, but I didn't seem to be in charge of my voice.

He studied me. "Your pretty smart for a blonde."

"Hey! Dumb blonde is a stereotype. We can be smart... anyway, I'm just using common sense. It doesn't take a scientist to figure out demons aren't supposed to look human. Oh and that reminds me, stop calling me Blondie!" I snapped, taking a step towards him this time.

He smirked his stupid smirk again.

"This is _one _of my forms. But I do have one that doesn't look human... but I'll stick to this since you seem to _like _it."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"And I will call you whatever I want and I like Blondie. It suits you." he teased, reaching forward. I watched his hand curiously, but he ruffled my hair.

I scowled at him and immediately began to fix my hair, but I started thinking... He had been calling me by my name, or Blondie but so far I had just been calling him, _him _or demon. To be honest I was sick of calling him by that... he must have a name, right? Everything has a name. Maybe not demons though. I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, leaning against my door frame.

His eyebrows raised at my question, then smiled. "I do..."

"It's just I'm sick of calling you _him_... Will you tell me your name, so I can call you by it?"

It felt weird, I was asking a demon to tell me it's name. What was wrong with me? But if he's going to stick around, I may as well get his name.

He gave me a toothy grin, which looked threatening as well as happy.

"My name is Valafar." He announced.

What did he say? He said it a bit too fast and I missed it. Vala something. I'd never heard it before. Well he is a demon, what was I expecting? For him to be called James?

"Vala-what?" I asked.

"Vala_far._" He told me again, but thankfully still smiling.

I eyed his feet as a shiver ran down my spine at the name. It sounded very powerful... but slightly stupid. Somewhere in my brain decided I wasn't calling that, I preferred Vala.

"Cool name... But I'm going to call you Vala for short." I smirked at him this time.

It sounded weird in my ears... it reminded me of something but I wasn't sure what. It also sounded a little like a girls name which is why I thought he would tell me not to and I would get back at him for calling me Blondie, but he gave me a really weird look, and smiled.

"It won't annoy you if I call you Vala?" I asked, my smile falling.

He shrugged, shaking his head smiling, knowing it was annoying me it wasn't annoying him.

"Whatever. I'm still calling you it."

My phone went off in my pocket and I reached into my pocket to see who it is. I glanced at the screen and my stomach went back to being in a nervous knot. Ethan. I should have known.

I pictured him from my dream last night, his bones broken and twisted, his skin bruised and burst... the blood. So much blood.

Vala was suddenly standing behind me, looking at the name on the screen too. He growled. The whole atmosphere changed again, back to being terrifying. Vala had changed to being something that I was able to have somewhat of a conversation with, to being a possessive demon that's ruining my life.

Vala said something in my ear but I couldn't make it out because it mostly came out in a growl. But I knew what he meant, get rid of Ethan.

I took a deep breath. _It's for his own good,_ I reminded myself. _If I don't do this, he'll die. _

I hit the green button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"What?" I snapped, trying to make it sound like I was angry.

If he thought I was still angry about yesterday, this might be easier on him.

"...I-I just wanted to let you know you left your jumper at mine yesterday. I could come round and-"

"No. Don't come round-"

"Why? It's no problem. I can come and the whole de-"

"I said _no _Ethan. Don't come round, don't call, just leave me alone." I shouted, and hung up.

I sighed, feeling guilty.

"Good girl." Valafar said from behind me.

Immediately the guilt in my stomach turned into anger.

**Uh oh! What's she gonna do? Let me know what you think she will do in a review! **

**Anyway, I apologize, I feel like my writing was really lazy in this chapter... But I promise I will make it up to you all in the next! Oh and in the next... Ethan may make an appearance... he may not...**

**Oh and the demons name "Valafar" is an actual demons name. I looked it up, it means _The duke of hell _so I thought it was pretty cool. But I heard that if you say a demons name out loud, you summon it to you, so I'd watch out if you say Valafar's out loud ;)**** Anyway, I'll shut up now. Thank you all so much again :) **


	10. Chapter Ten

**I am so sorry! Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I am sorry! I've been busy, but here is the next chapter! :) And another huge thank you because there is 108 reviews now! I never expected the reception for this story to be so good! I know I haven't been able to reply to all of your reviews through PM because I have been busy so here is a huge thank you from me right now and a cookie! **

**I know I said Ethan may appear in this chapter, but he doesn't. But don't worry he will soon and that will cause all sorts of trouble. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read the next installment. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"I said **no **Ethan. Don't come round, don't call, just leave me alone." I shouted, and hung up._

_I sighed, feeling guilty. _

_"Good girl." Valafar said from behind me. _

_Immediately the guilt in my stomach turned into anger. _

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

Good girl. _Good girl? _I'm not a freaking dog. How dare he! I felt my anger rise, slowly reaching my throat, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back.

It's bad enough he threatens me with killing Ethan to do what he says, he doesn't need to rub it in my face by calling me a _good girl _when I do! What was he doing, trying to train me? I wasn't a good girl anyway, never have been, every teacher hates me. You can pretty much count on me to misbehave. I don't mean it. I just get pissed off easily. And right now, he was pissing me off.

"Did you just call me a good girl?" I asked through bared teeth.

The only reason I was doing what he was saying was because he was threatening me with death!

"How dare you!" I shouted before he even had a chance to answer. "I just had to tell a friend to never speak to me again, because you see him as bloody competition, then you call me a good girl? Why don't you give me a bone too? You're an ass hole!"

Suddenly his hand was around my throat, and I was pinned against the wall again. Instead of feeling scared and intimidated, I glared at him with all my hate. I was way to angry to cower away like a puppy.

He smiled at me. What? Wasn't he supposed to be annoyed, I was shouting at him. I was hoping to have annoyed him.

"You're hot when you are angry." he said, moving a strand of hair that had fallen in my face.

I didn't think it was possible, but after him saying that I felt even more angry. The most angry I've ever felt. I made an annoyed squealing noise.

"Get off me!" I shouted, trying to pull his hand away from my throat. But he was strong, but of course he was, he's a demon.

He simply just tightened his grip. "No."

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Keep me here all day? Let me go!" I said, trying to push his arm off again.

"Maybe. I like that idea." he smirked.

I glared at him and pushed against his strong chest with all my strength. It wasn't even making him move an inch. But I kept trying, kept pushing, I just wanted this stupid, ass of a demon away from me.

Eventually, my arms began to hurt and I ran out of energy. I sighed dropping my hands to my side again. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I wasn't going to get anywhere pushing him, or yelling at him, even if he did like it and find it hot. I need a new strategy...

"Vala," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes. My voice was now soft, and hid all of my anger as best I could. "Please let me go."

He seemed taken back by me, and stared at me for a few moments. I stared right back at his unnatural yellow eyes. He loosened his grip and eventually let go.

Relief washed through me and I immediately began to walk away from him. And I couldn't help myself, I just had to say it.

"Good boy." I smirked as I walked down the stairs, his laugh coming echoing from behind me.

**THAT NIGHT. **

"Come on, Evelyn. There has to be something you want to be for Halloween!" Rayne said for the millionth time.

I sighed. Halloween was the day after tomorrow and we were going to get our costumes and more decorations in the morning, but I had no idea what I wanted to be. To be completely honest, I couldn't even be bothered with the party this year.

Halloween was usually my favourite time of the year, I looked forward to getting the house ready, dressing up, getting the scares ready. And the party was always a huge hit, for months they would talk about "Evelyn and Rayne's Halloween spectacular" and be excited for the next one. We've done it every year since we were like fourteen.

But... I didn't want any more scary. I'd had enough scary thanks to Vala. I didn't know what he was going to do at the party either, scare the living daylights out of everyone? I mean, the party is supposed to be scary, but not _demon _scary.

He wasn't going to behave, I can feel it. Demons despise humans, right? There is going to be _a lot _of them at the party. And not just your regular human, but teenage humans, driven with hormones... Oh god, this was going to end badly.

"I don't know Rayne! What are you going as, a bunny?" I asked, if I changed the subject to her, she probably would stop nagging at me.

"No, I was a bunny last year. _This _year I'm going as a sexy cat." she smiled proudly.

And so would most of the other teenage girls at the party.

"Shocking." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You should go as a cat too, we could go as twin cats. Cause, you know, we're twins..." she muttered as I glared at her.

"I am not going as a cat. If we were going to do the whole twin thing, we should go as Mario and Luigi." I joked.

She did a fake laugh. "Funny, Evelyn. But no, Mario and Luigi are not sexy. Speaking of sexy, is your man candy going to be there?"

Man candy? Oh, that's right, I lied to Rayne about Vala. I told her the voice of a man she heard in my room was a date... I knew that would back fire. But, she wouldn't believe the truth so... Lies it had to be.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." I muttered with annoyance in my voice, I was aiming it at him, I was sure he was in the room listening.

Rayne nudged me as she squealed excitedly, making me paint half my skin green with the nail polish I was using. Green for Halloween.

"Rayne!" I complained, trying to wipe it off. "Jeez, don't get your hopes up though." I added, she wouldn't actually see him. I don't want her to ever see him.

"Already up! Anyway, I'm going to bed, and you are going to think about your costume because we are going to get them tomorrow, so... think!" she said, pointing her finger at me.

"Night Evelyn." she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek then getting up to go out the room.

"Good night!" I shouted after her as she left the room.

I sighed, shaking my head at my sister. I feel bad I can't be as excited as she can. Normally I'm the one extremely excited at this time. What could I go as?... A witch? Nah, I did that like two years ago. I'd had a different costume each year, never the same. Maybe I could go as a demon.

I smirked, amused at that thought. It wouldn't work though, considering he looks human. Though, I know that's not his true form, but I am not willing to see his true form just for a costume.

I shuddered just thinking about what it could look like.

I looked up to the end of my bed, expecting him to be there but he wasn't. I didn't trust this. I thought he would appear as soon as Rayne left the room. I closed the lid on my nail polish and put it on the bedside table.

I scanned the room, he must be here... I can feel him. My stomach twisted nervously, he was going to jump out at me.

"Vala, I know you are here... just appear. Slowly. Scare me and I swear to god..." I warned.

I really don't know what I'd do to demon... but I just know I was not in the mood. I was already really pissed at him and if he jumped out at me and gave me a fright I think I might blow a fuse.

A few moments past and no sign of him. I don't like this... I just want to go to bed, but I know he's going to scare me.

I sighed. "Fine. Don't appear. But I'm going to bed, so don't you dare try anything. If you must, do it at three in the morning since you wake me up at that time every bloody night anyway."

I got up and switched my light off. I turned around, and expected to come face to face with him, but I never. I felt a sweat begin to break out. Where was he and what is he up to?

I edged my way over to my bed and climbed in. I sat up and watched the spot at the end of my bed where he usually stands, expecting him to appear, but he doesn't.

I sighed, turning round, ready to go to sleep, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I see him sitting on the bed beside me.

It took me a few moments to find my voice again, but I found it and immediately started moaning at him.

"Jesus Christ! Must you do that?" I gasped, one hand gripping my hand in fright.

He just sniggered. Oh, of course he found it hilarious.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to have heart attack, and then die. Then you'll feel bad, because it'll be your fault." I snapped.

He laughed. "That's highly unlikely, plus demons don't ever feel bad."

I faked a laugh. "Funny. What are you doing? Get out of my bed!"

He shook his head with a smug look on his face. "No. This is a really comfy bed you know."

I glared at him. Stupid smart ass demons.

"Yes, I know, it's my bed... which I want to sleep in. So would you move your ass so I can? I'd like to get the few hours sleep I can before you wake my up again a thirty three minuets past three in the morning." I snapped.

Oops. I better watch my voice level. I don't want Rayne maybe walking past and hearing us speaking. Or even worse, mum. She'd go mental. Even though we aren't actually doing anything because he is actually a demon sent from hell to annoy the hell out of me, though he does lust over me so if she feels better, she can exorcise him out or something. But she would never believe that story.

"No." he said simply again, also watching me with an amused look.

"Argh! You are really annoying, do you know that?" I said, folding my arms and pouting like an annoyed child.

"Sexual tension, my dear." he stated.

For a moment I was surprised he'd said that, but then I realised of course he would. Anyway, there is no sexual tension. He just really pisses me off.

"In your dreams, demon-boy." I muttered.

"Demons don't dream."

"Oh shut up! Can't you go annoy someone else?" I snapped.

He sniggered, happy to have annoyed me. "If you want me to go terrify your family-"

"Okay on second thought don't." I quickly corrected myself while he laughed.

"If you are here to annoy me, we may as well have this conversation now..." I began.

My stomach twisted nervously again. It was the question about the party. Would he behave himself? Only one way to find out.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What conversation?"

"Well..." I took a deep breath and began. "You know how Rayne and I are having that Halloween party in a few days? Are you going to behave at it?"

He stared at me, thinking. But a devilish smile made it's way to his face. "Maybe I will... Maybe I won't."

Then he began to become translucent.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare disappear on me right now!" I snapped, trying to grab him, but my hands just slipped through his nearly invisible body.

I saw him throw his head back and laugh before he fully disappeared, but his laugh continued to echo through my room, then that faded too.

I groaned, falling back on to my bed frustrated.

I'm just going to take that as a "no".

**That's chapter Ten! **

**I know it's shorter than usual, and sorry again. But I think either the next chapter or the next again will be the Halloween party and trust me, that is going to be very interesting ;) **

**A couple of people have asked me if I'm going to write a lemon and the answer is I don't think so. I don't feel comfortable with that. If Evelyn was going to go that far, I haven't decided yet, I wouldn't write the whole scene. But I may consider it if the majority want one, so let me know what you think in a review. Even if most of you do want one, I'm not promising I will do it. Also let me know what you think Evelyn will go as for Halloween!**

**Thanks again guys! :) **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys! Once again, I am sorry for the wait for this chapter! I suck, I know. But here it is now! And I tried to reply to all of you who reviewed, and if I didn't I'm sorry, but here is a thank you now! And to the guest reviews who I can't PM, a special thank you. **

**On with the story! **

**Chapter Eleven. **

"You are not wearing that." I said to Rayne, who had just throw back the curtain in the changing room to show me her costume.

It was very revealing, and I know it's Halloween so it's basically the only time you can dress as a slut and get away with it, but I still didn't want her wearing it. There is going to be plenty of teenage boys at the party to take advantage of her. Or her to take advantage of them more like.

"Oh, stop being such a mum. It's not _that _bad." she said very unconvincingly.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she sighed. "Just go try on your outfit."

"Oh, you mean the part you picked out for me? No thanks." I told her, if it was anything like hers, I didn't want to try it on.

"Don't worry, it's not as revealing as mine. I picked it out for _you, _your style and what you are going as in mind. Try it on, I'm sure you'll love it!" she smiled.

I'm sure I'd hate it. But no harm in trying it on, I guess.

"Fine." I muttered, switching places with Rayne.

But before I closed the curtain, I had a thought that made me turn back to face her. "Do not talk to any strange men while I'm in here, especially in the outfit your in, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

I squinted my eyes at her then closed the curtains. I took a breath, bracing myself for the costume she'd picked. This was only the bit I actually wore on my body, I'd gotten everything else, right down to the contacts. I turned around and I was right, it was revealing. It just looked like sexy lingerie. But, she'd also got a tutu that matched, so I would have something to cover me up a bit at least.

I put it on and unwillingly looked into the mirror, and to my surprise, I did like it. It wasn't as revealing as I thought it was going to be, and the tutu made me feel a whole lot better.

I opened the curtain and Rayne immediately looked up. She gasped and smiled.

"See! Isn't that nice? Completely your style and good for your costume, and sexy, which is the main thing." She said, like she'd proved her point.

I rolled my eyes, and folded my arm awkwardly across my chest, I still felt very exposed. But I guess with everything else I had already bought I would feel better.

"It's not the _main _thing. It's your main thing, not mine." I muttered.

"Yeah? And what is your main thing?" She asked, just humouring me.

My main thing? Just pissing a certain demon off. I don't know why I wanted to piss him off, maybe because he pisses me off all the time. I probably shouldn't be doing it, I don't think it's the best idea in the world to anger a demon.

I shrugged. I couldn't exactly tell her what my real thing really was. "Scaring people. We need to start setting up as soon as Mum, Dave and Charlie leave if we want to be ready by tomorrow."

It was _a lot _of work to get it all ready in a day we had to get the scares ready, to make the house look scary, getting food and getting our costumes on, was hard to do in one day, so we always found it easier if we started once mum, Dave and Charlie left.

They always left the day before Halloween and came back the day after Halloween, to give us privacy. Which I am really surprised they do, they clearly didn't trust enough. I guess is just some time for mum and Dave to spend alone. Charlie goes to stay at his friends, he practically lives there.

Then it hit me. That means Rayne and I will be alone in the house tonight. I swear to god, if he tries anything, I am going to kill him.

**12:34PM. **

Rayne had went to bed long ago, claiming she needed beauty sleep for the party. I, stubbornly, stayed up and finished making the house look scary. Tomorrow I didn't want to be stuck setting up, I wanted to use my time getting ready for the party and somehow convincing Vala to behave, which I highly doubt will happen.

I _was_ going to try and convince him tonight, but he hasn't made an appearance, and I've been along since like ten o'clock. Normally as soon as I was alone, he was here straight away.

I'd been hearing tapping noises, just like when all this shit started, before I knew he was a demon and _lusted _over me, which I am still not sure is a trick or not, but he hasn't hurt me yet.

But I thought we were above this _tapping _crap.

I didn't trust this... what was he up to? We were above tapping, but we he certainly wasn't above scaring me. And its now just about half an hour in to Halloween. He was planning something, I know it. Halloween is probably like Christmas to a demon, every scream, fright and gasp a present.

Well, I will _not _be his present, promise.

A thud came from behind me, and I gasped, that's that promise broken. I turned around, to see a demon head statue thing we'd got from that Halloween shop, on the floor.

I sighed, walking over to it.

"Vala," I started, knowing he would be listening, I'm sure it was him that had knocked it over. "was there any need?"

I bent down and picked it up. I smirked at it, it was an ugly looking thing. Nothing like the Vala, who was undoubtedly attractive. As much as I hated to admit it, he was. But that didn't mean anything, he was still an ass hole of a demon.

Despite that, I had picked this demon head up simply to annoy Vala.

"Kind of looks like you." I muttered, smiling at the statue before placing it back.

I heard his laugh echo around me, but I still couldn't see him.

Behind me, another thing fell over. I smirked, turning around to see what it was this time. But before I had a chance, I heard a smashing noises, my smile fell.

"Valafar, I swear if you have broken one of my Halloween things, I'll kill you." I snapped.

I had spent ages setting all this up, and if he is just going to sit and destroy it all, then who's to say he won't do it tomorrow?

It was a picture, lying face up on the floor only a foot away from me. I frowned, he must have taken the picture from my room since we put them all in there just now so they wouldn't get destroyed at the party.

I picked it up. It was from last years Halloween party, it was Ethan and I, which is I guess why he doesn't like it. I was a corpse bride, or a "sexy" corpse bride as Rayne said she'd made me. He was a cowboy and Rayne had snapped a picture of us.

It was a nice picture, until now. Vala had somehow manages to get under the glass and scratched Ethan's eyes out, scratch the top of the arm that was wrapped around my waist, suggesting that Vala would cut it off if Ethan ever did it again, and scratched three long scratch marks along Ethan's chest.

In this picture, I saw how Ethan would die if he ever came near me. Vala would chop of the arm that touched me, scratch his eyes out, and finally swipe his chest, cutting his heart in half.

I closed my eyes, it was horrible. Why was he doing this? I'd told Ethan to stay away, what else did he want from me?

It was the Halloween picture, I'm sure that meant something... did he was to know if Ethan was stupid enough to make an appearance at the Halloween party, but decided to ask me in the creepiest way possible?

Opening my eyes, Vala was now standing in front of me, his yellow eyes hard and serious.

"I told him to stay away, Vala. He'll stay away."

"Was he invited to the party?" He asked, his voice hard.

"He _was,_ but he's uninvited, remember when he called and I shouted at him." I half snapped. "Why am I even answering your question? You never answered me last night. Are you going to behave?"

"As long as _he _doesn't turn up, I won't be _too _bad." He smirked at me again. "Now, if I were you I'd go and get some sleep before I wake you at three in the morning. See you then."

And he disappeared.

"What?" I snapped. "Vala, what does _too bad _mean? Vala!" I growled.

He was going to make the party like an actual horror film...

**I'm sorry it wasn't the party, and that I didn't reveal what she was going as. But I have decided what she will be, thanks to you guys and the next chapter _will _be the party for sure. As from my other question about the lemon I asked I'd like to thank you for answering it, most of you wanted one. But I still haven't decided yet, so I'm going to wait till the time comes near that, and I will let you know as soon as I have decided! I feel like my writing got sloppy in this chapter, and I'm sorry but I will make it up in the next chapter! **

**Again thank you all! Hope you enjoyed, I promise the next chapter will be long and very... eventful. Please review :) **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews again, if I haven't thanked you already, here's a thank you now :) Now, what you've been waiting for, the party! Hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter Twelve. **

I hummed softly to myself as Rayne did my hair, relaxed. I had blocked Vala out of my mind for the moment and was excited for the party. The tune I hummed always made me calm. It was the one dad used to hum to us before we went to sleep.

"I love that tune. You're so like him, Evelyn..." Rayne muttered, putting a bobby pin in my hair.

I smiled, and continued to hum. I was always told I was like dad, which always made me happy. Oh, how I miss him.

"Rayne, will you make me a promise tonight?" I asked, detracting myself from my current train of thought.

I made her made her promise this every year but it never makes a difference, but I'll ask her again anyway.

"Don't go all the way with some random guy, okay? And don't get too drunk." I said, she always gets really drunk and comes out the bedroom with some random guy.

You'd think it would be some guy we knew from school but the parties always end up having people we don't know. I guess people we do know invite some of there friends they don't know and then they invite people. It doesn't bother us, as long as they have fun.

"Okay, if you promise me something too." she said, and continues. "You get absolutely hammered, and have fun. Even if that fun includes going all the way with some gu-"

"Rayne! I am not going to go all the way with some guy. But I always have fun." I told her.

I always had fun at these parties, and I will this year, even if Vala is going to most likely be a pain it the butt.

Rayne stepped back. "Done." She announced proudly.

I looked into the mirror and barely recognised myself, but I think that's mostly down to the yellow contacts I had put in my eyes. Rayne was truly remarkable with hair, she was wanting to become a hairdresser. She had curled it, but had teased it so it was kind of messy, she had done a few braids in my hair that met at the back in a bohemian half up, half down style.

She had placed my horns on my head but had used the hair to make it like I actually had horns growing out my head.

"Wow, Rayne. My hair looks amazing." I smiled at her, then looked back at myself.

I'd done my own make-up. It was the simpler than my usual Halloween make-up, less scary. I had smoky eyes, thick eye lashes, and had put yellow contacts in, then wore red lipstick and used some of Rayne's cool glitter that went on your lips, red too of course.

It wasn't much, but I did look creepy because of my eyes. Yellow eyes didn't look _this _creepy on him. Maybe because I'm used to having green, and these particular colour of yellow is quite startling.

My costume was the black horns, my tight black fitting leather-like "top" as Rayne said, I wouldn't call it that. A black tutu with red trimming and managed to find a belt that had a black devil tail on the back of it so I had put that on and was rather amused with my tail. I had gotten black wings too, black tights and red heels which I highly doubt I would keep on for very long. I would probably kick them off within five minutes of the party.

"Thanks Rayne." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled happily. "I'm going to go pee before people start arriving." She said before walking out of my room.

I sniggered then cursed when I dropped my -thankfully empty- cup. I bent down and retrieved it from the floor. Placing it back on the table, I subconsciously looked at the mirror, and went ridged when I saw Vala's form standing behind me. I held my breath, and felt slightly terrified to turn to look at him, was he going to start the tormenting now? It was Halloween after all.

He was smirking, but that's usually never a good thing with him. But then I remembered what I was wearing.

He sniggered slightly before talking. "What are you supposed to be?"

I stood up and turned round to face him. I smiled, I hoped this was going to slightly piss him off. Even though I wanted him to behave to night, I still wanted to annoy him. Which is probably one of the stupidest things I have ever wanted to do.

"A demon. I thought that was obvious." I said, reaching round and grabbing my tail, turning it in my fingers.

"I didn't know what a demon in true form actually looks like, so I guessed."

He laughed. "If demons looked half as sexy as you do, do you think I would hide my true form?"

He made a good point, but I didn't want to admit he did so I just shrugged. "I don't really care to be honest. Just as long as you don't show anyone your true form tonight. Or the form you are in. Or your invisible one. Just... stay in my room, nobody is allowed in here."

His face twisted in a dis-trusting smile. "Oh, Evelyn." He said as he took a step closer to me. I took a step back. "It's so cute that you think you can tell me what to do."

Anger boiled in my stomach but before I can start to yell at him, the doorbell goes off.

"They're here! They're here!" Rayne shouted excitedly from the bathroom.

I began to walk out my room, and as I walked past Vala I poked my finger at him.

"Behave." I snapped, even though I have no hope he will.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS INTO THE PARTY. **

I scowled and picked up the demon head for like the tenth time. It wasn't drunk party guests accidentally knocking it over, it was Valafar. He chose to ignore my earlier instructions –not that I was expecting him to follow them- and kept knocking this head over to annoy me. I wished I'd never bought it. I _had _bought it to annoy him, but now it was annoying me. Talk about backfire.

He'd actually been pretty quiet, thank god. He'd mostly just been doing things like tapping, knocking something over if someone was standing next to it, or blowing down someone's neck.

People just thought it was tricks me and Rayne had set up. We were good at setting up scares, but not good enough to have random air blow down peoples necks. But, the majority of the people here are drunk.

Vala wasn't doing it because he likes scaring people, no he's doing it because he knows it's pissing me off. At first, I tried not to let my annoyance show, but now I am far beyond annoyed.

I slammed the demon head back on the table and the girl standing next to it jumped and gave me a weird look. I can imagine Vala staring and laughing at me right now. He won't be laughing when I get my hands on him later.

"Evelyn!" Someone slurred and an arm wrapped around my neck.

I turned to see my sister and some guy standing next to her. What did I tell her earlier? I've been too busy running around cleaning up after Valafar I'd forgotten to keep an eye on Rayne.

She'd leaned in and started whispering in my ear, but it's so slurred I have no idea what she's saying.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked her.

She replied, but I wasn't listening. My attention had focused on the front door, which had opened and someone was just letting themselves in. Maybe they had knocked though, but nobody had heard over the music.

But as I saw the figure enter the door, I stopped breathing. My stomach twisted in surprise. Nervousness and fear set in. Ethan.

I stood, unable to do anything. Breath, move, think. All I was able to do was watch as he entered the house, he had no costume on. A costume could have helped him in this situation.

Then from all around us, a unearthly growl erupted throughout the house, effectively stopping the chatter. Everyone looked around, startled, then someone began clapping and everyone joined in.

Oh, they thought we set that up.

The clapping brought me back and I began to breath and think again. In my head I was screaming, shouting abuse at Ethan because I'd told him to stay away, why hadn't he listened to me? Vala is going to kill him!

Vala.

If I hurry I can talk to him before he kills Ethan in front of all these people. But unfortunately, the clapping had made me and Rayne the centre of attention, so Ethan had now spotted me and was making my way over to me.

If I talked to him, Vala would kill him right there and then.

I immediately ducked and started pushing my way through the crowd. Several people pat me on the back and I'm stopped a few times so people can say "Great scares this year" or "was that actually fake?" I don't answer though. I just smile because I need to get to my room, talk to Vala.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I find two people from my year making out, on my bed. I had said nobody was allowed in my room. My anger was already through the roof, so I wasn't polite when I usher them out.

"Get _out." _I growled at them.

They broke apart and I guess the look on my face was enough for them not to argue with me, silently and rather embarrassed, they walked out of my room.

I slammed my door shut after them, which might not have been the best idea, if Ethan heard that he'd know I was up here.

Turning around, Vala was standing at the far end of my room, his face red with anger.

"Vala, don't do anything... I'll-"

"_Don't-" _He snapped with more venom that I'd ever heard. I flinched and took a step back even though he was pretty far away from me. "Don't. You told him not to come. Not only did he defy me, but he defied you."

I blinked, not sure what to do or say. He was shouting, or _growling _as I would say, but no one would hear over the music.

"I don't want the _competition _near you. I've told you before-"

"Yes, well I did what you said! It's not my fault he's an idiot and didn't listen!" I shouted right back, my anger completely breaking.

"Don't shout at me." Suddenly he was right in front of me. "And _don't _defend him."

"I wasn't-"

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him right now." He snapped.

"No!" I shouted desperately, putting a hand on his chest as if that would be able to stop him.

When I spoke again my voice was soft and pleading. "Vala, please don't. I'll get rid of him, and make sure he'll never come back..."

Vala seemed to have calmed down a little, but you could still see he was angry. I didn't say anything, I could see he was thinking it over.

It was silent, so when he suddenly spoke I jumped.

"There is only one thing that would not make me kill him just _now." _

Relief washed through me, even if it's not killing him just now, I'll take what I can get.

"What's that?" I asked, mildly terrified.

He leaned in and put his lips to my ear, that seems to be a favorite action for him. I let him, better not piss him off again.

"A kiss." He whispered seductively.

Oh shit.

**Dun Dun Duuun! **

**What do you guys think she'll do? Let me know in a review. I know I say thank you every chapter, but I don't feel like I say in enough, so thank you again for your continued support. I'm still thinking about the lemon idea and will let you know when I have came to a conclusion. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be very interesting, I promise you. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think Evelyn will do. Thank you :) **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys! I was overwhelmed by the reviews for the last chapter. They were all so sweet! I... Just thank you. I love you all for it. Here's the next chapter! Where you'll find out what Evelyn's choice ended up being, thanks for sharing you thoughts by the way! :) **

**Chapter Thirteen. **

Had I heard him right? I must have, he whispered it distinctively in my ear.

A kiss. Was he freaking delusional? I wasn't going to kiss him! I mean, I know he said he lusted over me, but I still didn't expect _this_. Well, I guess I could expect him blackmailing me about this, but not this soon!

How much of a manipulative bastard do you have to be to make someone kiss you, so you wouldn't kill their best friend. Well, I guess you'd have to be a demon.

What was I going to do? If I didn't kiss him, he would kill Ethan. And Vala was certainly not going to give me another option. It was either kiss him, or Ethan dies. I couldn't let him die. Ethan would do anything for me, I know this. So what's a kiss to save his life?

I'm kissing a demon. That's what. That's the big problem. I'd be kissing _Vala_. I mean sure, I found his incredibly handsome and was attracted to that, but in no way was I attracted to his ugly personality.

After all the hell he'd put me through, could I bring myself to kiss him?

But this is to save Ethan's life. I could do this, I could do this.

"A kiss?" I muttered.

Vala, who had took a step back from me since whispering in my ear, nodded, a small smiled playing on his lips. But you could still see the anger in his eyes from Ethan.

"And you'll not kill him?" I asked, being absolutely sure I'm not being tricked.

"I won't kill him, unless he comes near you again." he confirms.

I didn't see a loophole. I could do this.

"Deal, but so you know I wouldn't be doing this, but your blackmailing me, so I don't have much of a choice." I told him, making sure he knows where we stand.

He smirked and I braced myself for him but he doesn't come closer. Oh, I see, _I _was going to have to do all the work.

I groaned, and walked over to him. With each step I reminded myself why I was doing this. I was only about an inch away from him, and his stupid smug looking face, I wanted to punch it. But I doubt that's a very good idea.

Keeping my arms folded, I itched my head closer and closer, and I think I can't do it but then I notice the stupid smirk on his face, and the anger that raised in my stomach pushed me to press my lips to his warm ones.

He responded instantly, moving his lips perfectly with mine. I can't believe I am doing this... He's a demon for crying out loud! I felt sick, not that he was a bad kisser or anything, but because of the fact he might have killed Ethan with the very lips I'm kissing. Took a chunk out of him.

Suddenly, something changed in his movements, he became more ruff. He grabbed my hips and forced me into him so quickly my breath was almost knocked out at me. My folded arms became unfolded and wrapped around his neck. He held me so tight I didn't think I would be able to pull away, and when I tried, he only held me tighter.

_He wants it ruff does he?_ I thought angrily. _Well, two can play at that game. _

I bit down own his bottom lip, receiving a pleased growl from him. And when he did it to me, I cursed myself when I moaned. We fought, fought through the kiss, seeing who could be the roughest kisser. Which was stupid and sounded ridiculous, he was a demon, he was going to win.

What was I even doing? I was giving him satisfaction, something I did not want to give him. Satisfaction when I gave into kissing him, satisfaction when I responded by opening my mouth when he ran his tongue across my lip, and satisfaction with every moan I didn't want to moan.

But I didn't want to lose this stupid war we began in the kiss and I was angry, and this, no matter how much he likes it, was letting my anger out on him. But given the opportunity, he would take the kiss to the next level. I should stop, I did what I was told, Ethan is saved.

I unhooked my fingers from his hair and brought them to his chest and shoved him off me. I took several steps back from him, cursing myself for being so competitive. But now Ethan wasn't going to die, so something good did come out of this.

I glanced at the mirror beside me and sighed at my lipstick. I looked as though I had been kissing someone, which I had, but if I went back out to the party looking like this, I would get asked so many questions.

I cleaned my lipstick up and glanced at Vala, who was currently looking rather smug, and also had red lipstick smeared on him. I glared at him. Stupid smart ass demon.

"Oh, don't look so pleased with your self." I snapped at him, walking over to my bedroom door so I could get Ethan out before Vala changes him mind.

"You've got red on you." I said bluntly, tapping my lip so he'd know where he had the red.

I walked out of my room, biting my lip so I wouldn't lash out at him, and slammed the door shut behind me. I couldn't believe I just done that. I feel dirty, I'd just kissed a demon, a monster straight out of your nightmares. I hate that he blackmailed me like that, I hate demons, I hate him. How dare he!

I stopped myself right there, better not get too angry. I'm in the party now, I can yell at Vala later. Right now, I had to get Ethan out.

Looking down from my stairs at the party, I spotted Ethan talking to a very drunk Rayne. I started making my way to them. He'd managed to chase the guy that was hanging around her away. Good. Rayne would have taken him to her bedroom.

I felt guilty now. I was going to have to kick him out and tell him to never come back. Ethan, who was taken care of my sister when I can't. Ethan, who's been my friend since we were like nine. Ethan, who was a little too friendly for his own good.

Ugh, this is going to be hard.

"Hey." I muttered, walking over to them.

Rayne turned to look at me so fast, she nearly fell and had to catch herself on me. I didn't look at Ethan.

"Oh my god, Rayne. Don't you think it's time for bed?" I asked, feeling as though I was talking to a child.

"What?" she slurred, then smirked at Ethan and turned to whisper in my ear. "Ethan wants in your panties."

I groaned at her, and looked around for someone to help. "Julie!" I shouted, relieved I saw her. Julie is one of Rayne's best friends. Julie smiles and skips over in her wizard of Oz outfit. "Please take her to bed. She's too drunk, and you know what she's like..."

She nodded understandably and looked at me and then at Ethan and gave an awkward smile before she took Rayne of my hands.

What did that mean? That the whole school had already knew I told Ethan to leave me alone? Now I was angry at him, because people could have only heard it from him.

I turned to him, channeling my anger to make this easier. "What are you doing here?"

He looked confused. "I was invited."

"Yeah? Don't you remember me yelling at you over the phone? Telling you to stay away? The was me _uninviting_ you." I snapped again, I pictured Vala's face in my head to make me angry.

He rolled his eyes. "You weren't being serious. You were just PMS..." he trailed off when he my face which was glaring at him.

Good thing he stopped there, I might have slapped him otherwise.

"I was being deadly serious Ethan, and I'm being deadly serious now, go away and leave me alone." I said, much more gently to not hurt his feelings.

But from previous experience I know gentle doesn't exactly work with Ethan. You have to be harsh. But I did that over the phone, and yet here he is standing before me.

"Why are you being like this? I just want to help and be your friend, that's all I'm asking. I know in the past I've asked for more, but I'm not now because your not ready for that. So all I want is to be your friend and help with your situ-"

I cut him off right there, if Vala knew that Ethan knew about him, there would be so much trouble. Staring with Ethan's death I presume. "No. I don't need your help or pity, I can handle myself."

"No you can't!" Ethan suddenly shouted.

I flinched slightly, he's never shouted at me before.

"You can't! You don't understand Evelyn... You don't understand the danger! Like how irresponsible can you get with hosting a party in the situation you are in?-"

"I've not got a situation!-"

"Yes you do, Evelyn! One you can't get out of with a flick of your hair and a smile." He snapped, several people had turned to watch us argue now.

With a flick of my hair and a smile? I didn't like what he was getting at.

"What does that mean?" I snapped back.

He snorted. I was taking back, he's never acted like this before. Why was he so angry? Where had the sweet Ethan I know gone?

"Don't act like you don't do it." When I raised my eyebrows, still confused, he continued. "Use your looks to get what you want. You can't do that this time."

I gasped, completely offended. Hurt stung me as I took in what he'd just said. Is that really what he thought? I was just some bimbo that went around using my looks to get people to do things for me? I didn't even have the looks to do so. My hurt turns to anger, my natural self defense mode.

"Where the hell is all this coming from? I don't flick my hair and everyone runs to help me! I would never use people like that. If that's what you think of me then... Your not the friend I thought you were. Get out before I snap you." I snapped.

We had nearly everyone in the rooms attention now. I think someone had even turned down the music to listen to us argue. People suck.

Ethan stared at me for a moment, as if checking to see if I was being serious. I raised an eyebrow and with a shake of the head he started walking out.

"And Ethan, don't come back." I muttered, but he ignored me and continued walking.

I ignored everyone's judging eyes and stormed up to my sisters room, to check if Julie has managed to get her to bed all right. With each step I'm thinking about why Ethan would say such a thing.

I had just saved his life, and this is how he treats me? Of course he doesn't know I saved him life, or how I did it. But I still have no idea why he brought that up...

**NIGHT TIME. 3:32am. **

_I was in the middle of my room. It was dark, I could barley see. I knew I was dreaming, but it was Vala causing it. It had dream written all over it, the slightly wider room which was warped oddly, the sense you are alone but not alone, the fact I was still in the cloths I wore to bed. _

_I sighed. Even in my dream, I was still aware of the evens that happened today and I was still pissed. _

"_Okay Vala, I know you are causing this dream so get whatever scare you have set up over with and leave me alone." I snapped. _

_I was not happy. He was an dick and I couldn't believe he made me kiss him so he wouldn't kill Ethan. But Ethan was being a dick right now too. I just wanted to be alone, and most of all I wanted sleep! _

_I received no answer from Vala. _

_There was footsteps from outside my room. I guess I'm supposed to follow them. One part of me was telling me to stay, I'm never doing anything he says ever again. The other part was telling me to go, the quicker I went, the sooner I could get better sleep. _

_I chose for more sleep._

_Opening my bedroom door, I entered another bedroom instead of entering my hall. It was plain room. Plain grey walls, grey floor, grey ceiling. The only interesting thing about it was a window slap bang in the middle of the wall opposite me. _

_I'm supposed to look out that am I? _

_I refuse. _

_I stood, in the middle of the grey room, waiting impatiently for him to do something. I was obviously supposed to look out the window, but I don't want to. I don't want to do anything he says._

_There was a manly scream from outside the window. An attempt to lure me into looking out the window. I was admittedly tempted, the scream sounded familiar, but I wasn't clear enough for me to tell who. But I didn't want to show I was tempted, so I sighed annoyed. _

_Another scream came from outside, but this time it triggered in my head who it was and caused me to rush to the window in panic. Ethan. _

_Even after what had happened, I still didn't want him hurt. _

_Out the window, I saw blood on the ground. And an ambulance sitting out it the garden. I recognized the garden as Ethan's. My heart rate became faster as I thought about what might have happened. Then I saw Ethan being carried by ambulance men to the van, he's alive but he's screaming, his arm bleeding and twisted. Something else was wrong but I couldn't tell from here. _

_This shouldn't have happened, I had kissed Vala, Ethan should have no harm done to him. _

_But then I remembered this is a dream. He's just playing with my mind. _

_I stepped back from the window, crossing my arms. "Screw you Vala." _

_His laugh echoed around me and I woke up. _

I startled and looked to the end of my bed, but he's not there. Good. I don't want to see him. As if he hadn't annoyed me enough today, he had to give me the nightmare. I felt worried, wondering if Ethan was okay.

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me something was wrong.

But Ethan should be okay, right?

**That's chapter 13! **

**What do ya think? Will Ethan be okay, not okay? Let me know in a review. Evelyn is not a happy bunny is she? And so she shouldn't be! God damn demons. Anyway, thanks again I wish I could give you all something for being such sweet readers, like a cookie or something. Here's an imaginary cookie, enjoy! **

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think and what you think will happen to Ethan! Thank you :) **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys! Again, thank you all so much. Here is imaginary hugs and cookies to show my appreciation. Seriously, you are all the best. **

**Here's the next chapter, get some of Evelyn's background in this one. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

_Another dream. _

_Hadn't I had enough tonight? All of them consisting of Vala hurting Ethan, in the same places but in eerily different ways. _

_But this dream was different. This was not a demon controlled dream. This was my own personal nightmare. One I had all the time. I hadn't had it recently, due to the fact I haven't really been sleeping because of the demon that haunts my home. _

_I didn't want to dream this dream, but I couldn't wake myself up. I never can. I have to play it through to the very end, to watch the most horrific thing that has ever happened to me, over and over again. _

_One of the most horrible things is that I'm not able to move, I'm forced to stand and watch my nightmare before my eyes. I know it off by heart now. _

_One... Two... Three, and cue younger me. _

_Eight year old me skips down the stairs, blonde hair flowing behind her, unaware of the horror that's about to happen. She can't see me standing here, it's like watching a movie. All I can do is stand frozen and watch._

_She was looking for dad, we were playing hide and seek. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked to her left and to her right. _

_Young me couldn't decide where to look first, where would he have hid? _

_I, now, as I stood frozen in my spot, wished I could tell her to go back upstairs, check up there again, just to avoid the horror she's about to see. _

_But as always, eight year old me walked around, looking in the closets, under the table and in the kitchen, pouting every time I didn't find him._

_I knew what was coming next. I tried to close my eyes but they were frozen open. _

_Little me walked out of the kitchen and stood in the door frame. Young me pursed her lips and looked around the room, confused to where he could be. But then, she spotted the couch, the couch that was facing her so she couldn't see behind it. _

_A excited smile pulled at her little lips. _

"_Ready or not, here I come!" Young me squealed and ran towards the couch._

_Again, I tried to break free from my frozen spot, to stop the eight year old me. I wanted to scream at her, tell her to never go behind the couch. Grab her and hold her tight, repeating and repeating **never go behind the couch. **Only nightmares live there. _

_I also wanted to cry because I couldn't stop young me, I couldn't stop her and save us both from the years of therapy that maybe make me a little too accepting of things today, save us from the night terrors and save us from the tears I still cry. _

_I'm frozen and not in control, so little me continues to run to the couch and quickly look behind it and say "boo" before she can notice the twisted body and blood, before she can notice the open patio door behind them and make the small connection._

_Then, young innocent me saw my dad lying on the floor behind the couch, his body limp and lifeless, his back twisted in a way young me couldn't understand, but I do now, his spine had been broken. Blood had poured out of his mouth and spilled onto the floor. Several of bones snapped and visible. The life drained from his happy green eyes. _

_I wanted to scream and burst into tears, but again, I couldn't move. All I could do was watch eight year old me stare at my dad in shock in confusion. The innocence we had drain from her face along with the colour and happiness it once had, as she realized something was really wrong with dad. _

_At that point, young me burst into tears and screamed my dads name, the way I would if I could now. _

I gasped, sitting up in my bed, getting slightly blinded from the light as I did so.

I could feel the warm liquid fall from my eyes and I realize I must have been crying in my sleep. I swallowed hard, trying to stop the crying. But I can't. Seeing my dad like that again... brings back so many bad memories.

How mum tried to hold back tears as she explained Rayne and I how dad was in heaven now, but fails and breaks down in tears. The investigation of dads death, the police believed it was murder. They never found the killer.

I got nightmares every night after that day, understandably. But they were worse than this, I mean I did have this nightmare, but most of them consisted of me watching my dad die. I began to see a man around the house. I don't remember what he looked like, but the doc convinced me it was part of my imagination, even though that took years. When I was young, I was convinced he was real. He used to appear in my dreams too. I don't remember much about him... But I do remember I used to see him randomly around the house, and mum said I used to talk to him. But all she would see was me talking to a empty space.

So, mum sent me to therapy. Which did make me better but it took a few good years, the doc helped make me accept it, and that's why I maybe accept things a little too easily now.

My behavior was bad at school. Rayne cried a lot but she did get over it, but she didn't see the body. Even though I got better, I stopped seeing the man around the house and I my nightmares stopped -with the exception of the one I just had, I had that at least once a week- my bad behavior did stay. Not _as_ bad, but I still do behave badly. I think anger is my copping method.

I still get _this _nightmare. I've never been able to stop it. But it's not every night any more, but maybe every week or so. I hadn't had it in ages, because of this whole demon nonsense, it must have distracted my brain somewhat. Plus, with Vala controlling my most of my dreams, I haven't had a chance to dream this.

I've never told my mum I still get this dream, she'd send me back to therapy. I don't want to ever go back there. I felt as though people looked at me as if I was fragile, like I would break at any moment. And to be honest, back then, I was like that. But I'm not now. I'm strong.

If dealing with a demon isn't strong, I don't know what is.

Speaking of demon, where the hell is he now? Why did he give me all those nightmares about Ethan? I'd kissed him, Ethan should be fine, and I'd like to think that counts in my dreams too. But no, Vala has to be difficult.

I sighed, getting up out of my bed to make may way to the kitchen. I was starving, I don't think I ate anything last night, I was a little distracted.

Entering the kitchen, I realized I was the only one awake. Rayne was still hungover in her bed and Mum, Dave and Charlie would be on there way home just now. It would take them at least two hours to get here.

I made my self some toast and ate it with no sign of Vala, I thought he would be here to annoy me by now. Not that I'm talking to him. I then made a cup of coffee for me, and for Rayne. I decided I was going to wake her up with it.

I walked into the living room with the mugs, and still no sign of Vala. That feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one I got last night while worrying about Ethan, returned. The feeling telling me something was wrong.

I got worried about Rayne. Vala wouldn't have done something to her would he? No, there's no reason he would. But just in case, I walked as fast as I could with two full mugs in my hand up to her room.

I walked in, and saw Rayne sprawled out on her bed, still in her Halloween costume. She was fine, I could see her chest moving up and down so she was still breathing. I relaxed.

"Rayne." I said loudly, causing her to stir.

I had to say it several more times in order for her to wake. She sat up, looking tired and gratefully accepted the coffee.

"What happened? I don't remember coming to bed... In fact, I don't remember most of the party." She muttered in a croaky voice.

I laughed. "You were drunk for the most of it. What _do_ you remember, and I'll tell you the rest."

Tell you the rest, minus the demon parts.

"Well, I briefly, only briefly remember Ethan coming in, me hugging you then I blackout."

I told her everything that happened at the party, apart from the whole Vala part. I told her about Ethan and I's argument mostly. How he insulted me, and I don't exactly know where it came from, because I don't flick my hair and boys come running. But because I got paranoid, I asked Rayne if she thinks I do smile and get boys to do things for me. Maybe I do it without realizing.

She shook her head. "No, you don't, I do that. He's got the wrong twin." She said, immediately making me feel better. "But you know Evelyn, you're stunning, boy's offer to do things for you, but you always deny them polity and do it yourself so I don't know what Ethan's talking about."

I started to deny the part about me being stunning, I was average and most. But Rayne had picked up her phone and distracted me when her face went into utter shock.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at me, she face turning sympathetic. "Evelyn... Ethan's in the hospital with several injury's."

And just like that, my dreams become reality.

**Oooh... So what do you make of that dream? Well, technically a memory. What do you make of the man she saw around the house after? Let me know in a review! **

**So I just want to get one thing sorted out. I've got a couple of reviews wanting me to have more of the mythology in it. And I know, but I am getting to the mythology. Trust me, I love the mythology and I have read up on demons a lot. But you have to bear with me; I'll get there. **

**Anyway, just wanted to say that so those of you who want it know it's coming soon :) A huge thank to all of you again, sorry this chapter was kind of short. And I hope you enjoyed seeing a bit of Evelyn's background and why she gets angry so easily and why she easily excepted the fact she had a demon.**

**Next time, we'll see what's happened to Ethan and Evelyn gets a little more than mad... Thank you! :) **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late and I told some of you it would be up sooner, and it didn't go up when I said so. I lied, I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and a thank you to all of you again for reviewing, following and just reading. There is more swears than usual in this chapter because you know how Evelyn gets, just a warning. Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter Fifteen. **

I slammed the car door shut and half sprinted towards the hospital entrance, leaving Rayne behind me to lock the car.

"Evelyn!" I heard her shout after me, but I didn't stop. I kept running, I needed to know Ethan was okay.

I was beyond worried. I felt responsible, I _was _responsible. I was the one who dragged him into this crap with the demon. I was one hundred percent certain Vala was the cause of all this. He had to be, it was to much of a coincidence.

But I wouldn't know for sure until I spoke to Ethan. Hopefully he's awake.

I was taken an even bigger risk going to see Ethan in the hospital, Vala would be angry when I got back but so was I. I was going to destroy Vala when I got home. He had promised! I had kissed him, did what I was told, why couldn't he have kept his side of the deal? Why is that so fucking hard?

I needed to calm down. I didn't know for sure it was Vala, though I'm pretty sure it was, so if I just go check on Ethan which is my main worry just now, find out what happened, then I can go home and kick Vala's ass.

I burst through the hospital doors and ran to the reception desk. The woman behind the desk looked up and me startled and before she can even ask me anything I'm trying to tell her I'm here to see Ethan, but I'm tired from running and half crying with worry and anger, I can't get the words out.

I felt and arm come round my shoulder and I know it' Rayne before I can even look at her.

"Ethan Banks." Rayne said casually to the woman.

The woman nodded and quickly searched what I'm guessing is his name on the computer. I threw Rayne a grateful look, she'd been so good with me. She even drove me here because I was in such a state.

"Room 103, go down that hall there-" she pointed to the hall to our left. "And a couple of rooms along is where Ethan Banks is held, you'll see the number on the door outside."

"Okay, thank you." I said, and gave her the best smile I could, even though I'm sure it was still pathetic.

The woman smiled back and I started heading in the direction the woman had pointed me in, expecting Rayne to follow, but she calls me back.

"You go ahead, I'll wait in reception. You and Ethan probably need to be alone... I'll see him after." she told me.

I knew what she was meaning, the argument Ethan and I had last night, he'd probably try to talk about it. I nodded to her and walked as fast as I could towards his room.

I was scared. Scared of what I was going to see, I didn't like seeing Ethan in pain and I'm scared Ethan was still going to be mad. I was also afraid to hear what Vala had did to him.

But I continued to power walk into his room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. Even from far away I could see several injury's. He had a bruised face and a broken arm, and a long scratch down his cheek. He was pale, and awake which is good, but his jaw was clenched and his fists balled together as if he was in extreme pain, which I bet he is.

I started walking towards him cautiously, he might tell me to get out again if he's still angry about last night. But he smiles, even thought it looks like it causes him pain. And that's when I run over to him.

Up close, I can see his face has several bruises, all of them nearly black. The scratch along his cheek had to have stitches, and reached from the corner of his eye to the corner of his lip.

Guilt shoot though me, only a claw could have made that scratch.

"I didn't think you would come." Ethan muttered, his voice scratchy.

I looked away from his injury's to his eyes and frowned. "Why would you ever think that?"

His eyes squeezed shut as if he was in pain as he swallowed before he spoke, this caused me to look at his throat, which had bruised hand prints on it. Had Vala strangled him? I want to cry.

"Because, last night you told me to never speak to you again and I was pretty rude to you. I didn't think you ever wanted to see me again." He said, looking pained.

I shook my head. "I didn't mean it... I- I just..." I struggled. I didn't know what to tell him. "I can't explain okay. I'm just... I'm just so sorry." I said, holding back tears, I hate crying in front of people.

I was limited to what I could tell him. I couldn't tell him anything to do with Vala, I couldn't explain myself. All I can to is apologise.

"Evelyn, please don't apologise. I think I get it... Last night when I got home, I was lifted by... I don't know what and chucked into the wall, that's what broke my arm. Someone, but I couldn't see hit me over and over again, a _claw _dug into my cheek and I was just... praying for it to be over. Then it wrapped its hands around my throat, and I blacked out."

It was Vala. I was sure, that sounds like him. Anger and guilt stirred in my stomach again, but I held it back, I couldn't be angry around him right now.

"But the whole time I couldn't see the person. It was dark, because I couldn't manage to switch on the light before I was attacked... but I get it now. This is all connected to you, this is all to do with the demon."

Oh no, he can't figure this out. He can't get more involved than he is.

I shook my head but he continued.

"It is! Don't lie to me Evelyn. But, don't worry, as soon as I'm out of here, I'm sending help. I am getting this sorted for you." He said with so much determination in his eyes.

I took a breath before answering, not was I only angry at Vala, but I was angry at Ethan now. Didn't he get it? Wasn't the broken arm and beat up face hint enough? He was to butt out. How many times do I have to tell him?

But I can't shout or even get angry, he's very vulnerable right now.

"Ethan, no you can't do that. Don't you get it? It's dangerous, especially for you. You are in the hospital because you didn't listen to me the first time; I can handle this myself. I'm pretty sure if you even so much as step in my garden, you are going to be ripped to sherds right there and then. Are you listening to me?" I told him as calmly as I could.

He looked slightly terrified, though it's hard to tell because he can barley move his face for the pain.

"But-" He started but I'm having none of it.

"No buts Ethan! You have to listen to me... Look at yourself! Do you want him to-"

"Him?" he asks.

"Yeah, the demon-"

"How do you know it's a he? I didn't think demons had a sex." He said, looking sceptically at me.

Oops. He would never leave me alone if he knew Vala was a boy. I know Ethan, he doesn't even like boys glancing at me, he would worry that the demon would be attracted to me, which he is, but he doesn't know that. He never will. But I can tell even the thought of it would make Ethan put me under twenty four hour supervision, not that I'd let him.

"They properly don't. I just think of it as a he, it's easier for me to deal with." I covered myself.

"Anyway, can we stay on topic? Just, don't come round to my house, don't send anyone and don't call, or you will die. Do you understand me? I will visit you when I can." I told him.

He looks confused. "But... why? Why does it want to hurt me?"

"It won't, as long as you do what I say. It's all need to know. If you need to know it, I'll tell you okay?"

"Okay." He finally agreed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could see he was still worried though, and I know it won't be about his own safety.

"I've got it under control okay? Don't worry about me." I lied.

He tried to nod, but winced. I glanced at his neck again, which seemed to look worse than the last time I looked at it.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Rayne is coming in to see you but I'm going to send a nurse to check on your neck; it looks worse. I'll visit you soon." I said, looking over his injury's again for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Evelyn?" He called me and I was at the doorway. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry by the way, about what I said about you last night."

Oh, the way I smile at boys. To be honest, I was still pissed about that, but I couldn't exactly be annoyed at him while he was lying in hospital. I nodded to him, letting him know it was okay, then spun and headed down the hall to find a nurse.

**45MINS LATER. **

"I'll be back at five... Are you sure you are okay? I can stay if you want me too." Rayne asked. She was worried about me after seeing Ethan, but I don't know why.

I was fine, just pissed. I was ready to kill a demon. Which was maybe why she was worried, I must have quite a look on my face. But she can't stay, she has to go. I want to yell at Vala.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. I'll see you when you get back." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

But she did not look like she was buying it, she was looking at me suspiciously for god knows what reason. I resisted the urge to glare at her for looking at me in such a way, and instead I just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

She was wasting petrol sitting here with the car engine still running.

"Well it's just you used to beg me to stay with you because you thought there was a ghost in the house, what happened to that?" She questioned, placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

I was quick to reply, as I recall I would ask her but she would always say no. Now that I know what is in my house, I didn't want her anywhere near him. If he even looked at her, I'd kill him.

"There is still a ghost. But you would never stay with me, so I have came to terms with the ghost. I just block it out of my mind, and it leaves me alone." I lied.

She studied me for a moment. See this was the down side to being a twin; they know you better than anyone else, so they can tell when you are lying most of the time. But luckily, I was good at lying and I still had my sunglasses covering my eyes so she couldn't see them, if she could I bet she'd be able to tell.

"Are we done here? I want to go sleep." I muttered.

She sighed, sitting back in her seat. "Whatever, Evelyn. Just... don't do anything crazy."

"Like what?" I mocked, getting out the car and as I was doing so I realised what she meant. My anger raised in my stomach, slithered up my throat and poured out my mouth.

"I'm not crazy any more." I snapped at her and slammed the car door shut.

I stormed to the front door. How dare she? What, did she think that me seeing Ethan all broken would make me go all fragile again like with dad? No. The only thing it made me do was feel angry at Vala.

"Evelyn... That's not what I meant!" Rayne shouted after me.

I shook my head, unlocked the front door and slammed it shut behind me. I stood at the door and listened to the car drive away.

I back from the door satisfied that she'd drove away and sighed. Maybe she didn't mean it _that_ way, but it sure sounded like it. Can't people just forget about it all? That's what I'm trying to do. It was years ago, I'm normal now and I'm growing up so, can people just treat me like it.

Most people do, but on odd occasions, like what happened just now, people remember and they change.

From behind me, someone obnoxiously cleared their throat and I jumped slightly. Then, I remembered who it would be. I paused for only a second before I turned around to glare at him.

My anger was so strong, it took everything I had not to run at him right now. Looking at his stupid, handsome face that had been twisted into a angry, smug look was _not _helping my anger.

For a moment we both stood looking at each other, his face smug, my face I'm sure would be nothing but a glare full of hatred. We were both waiting on the other one to go first. But then, I exploded.

"How _dare _you." I growled, taking a step towards and pointing my finger at him like a mother scolding her child.

His face turned amused, as if he knew I wouldn't have been able to hold back my anger. But I don't care, I continued.

"How dare you do that to me! You blackmail me into kissing you, so you wouldn't kill him, but you go ahead and half kill him anyway! You're a bastard, you know that? I can't believe- actually I can believe you did this, you're a demon. Why?" I yelled.

I could only ask why because I had so may questions but I couldn't word them through my anger, so why seemed like the best way to go.

"Why what?" He asked back, his face just as amused as before.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why did you hurt Ethan? You said you wouldn't if I kissed you." I snapped.

Oh, how he angers me. I've never meet someone who could give me this feeling before, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach but it's not quite butterflies... it's anger, so much anger it actually sits in my stomach. My throat felt strained, as if holding back every swear and abusive word I could throw at him, and my eyes... I could actually _feel _the hatred in them as I looked at him.

All this anger was no good to my teeth, the grinding together would surly damage them.

"Ah, you see Evelyn, this is where you are wrong." He said smugly as he always does, walking towards me, his arms folded making his muscles pop out. "I said I wouldn't _kill _him. And I didn't, I kept my promise."

Realisation slapped my in the face as I saw the loophole. He promised he wouldn't kill Ethan if I kissed him and he had hurt him. So technically, yes, he had kept his promise, but he know _exactly _what he was doing when he made it.

He knew I would kiss him if he promised what he promised, and he knew he would still be able to hurt Ethan.

"You... manipulative bastard." I shouted at him.

He was still walking towards me, laughing now.

"Don't you dare take another step. I don't want you near me. I... why did you hurt him anyway? I know you see him as competition or whatever and he came to the house when you didn't want him to but _come on_! How was he supposed to know-"

"_Don't-" _He growled unearthly, it rippling through the house and causing the pictures on the walls to shudder. His veins popped out and his face twisted in disgust. I shut up immediately, fear striking me. "...Don't defend him. I told you this yesterday, he came here even though you told him not to. He didn't listen to you and he didn't listen to me."

All his words were growls now. I took a step back, he was shaking with anger, it was like he was going to burst.

"And when you go back down, he disrespects you some more, saying that you use your looks to get what you want! He was just asking to get hurt, I wished you slapped him like you threatened him. But you didn't, so I did."

I stared at him before answering, making sure he wasn't actually going to kill me if I answer. He seemed calmer now he got out what he wanted.

"Yeah, but even if he'd left nicely, you'd have hurt him anyway-"

"And I would have enjoyed it. It's what I like to do, I'm a demon. I've hurt many. Especially people like him." He growled.

"People like him? You don't know him!" I argued, I was getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

"I said stop sticking up for him! I know what he thinks when he looks at you, you can see it in his eyes. He _wants _you, and I will kill him for it-"

"Yeah, well so do you! That's the only reason I'm alive, right? You think I'm hot. Well, I'm not, okay? I'm just a normal teenage girl, why can't everyone just leave me alone? Why can't you, Ethan and my mum all just get on a _lets push Evelyn off the edge _spaceship, fly away and leave me alone!" I yelled, finally losing it.

I stormed past him and headed for the steps. I want to be left alone, I want my life to be normal. I don't want a demon threatening me, I don't want Ethan trying to help me and "get in my panties" as Rayne says so, and I just want a normal bloody life!

"_Don't you walk away while I'm talking to you." _Valafar growled, hardly sounding like himself, sounding more like a wild animal, which did make my blood run cold with fear but in the angry state I'm in, I don't care.

I paused at the top of the stairs and turned to look down and glare at him, but he's not there, he's probably went into his invisible form but I still know he's here so I still shout what I'd already planed to shout.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and continued to my room.

But, unexpectedly, my bedroom door slammed shut in my face and an unearthly growl echoed throughout the house.

**Uh Oh. **

**What do you think? I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Most of you got it right about what happened to Ethan, so here's a cookie if you did, or even if you didn't, just take one anyway. Sorry, I don't know why I always give you guys imaginary cookies, it's weird, I should stop. **

**Anyway, away from my weirdness... Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen next because Vala is _not _a happy bunny! Thank you all so much, I'll try not to make it such a wait between this chapter and then next. Thank you! :)  
**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been stuck up in exams. BUT, they are done now so I can get back to updating fairly quickly! I want to try and update weekly. But anyway thank you for your continued support and patience, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter Sixteen. **

I didn't want to look behind me.

He was standing there, I can feel him. He's angry. Of course he is, I just swore, shouted and 'stuck up for Ethan', a forbidden thing in his mind. He was going to be pissed.

I'm angry too though. I was seeing red, talking without thinking. Which is why I just want to go in my room, sit, and calm down. It's what I _need _to do.

But, Vala has slammed the door shut. He wanted to talk. Or shout, as I think it may be now... And admittedly, I am a little scared as well as angry at the moment. The growl he just let out sent shivers down my spine.

As much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to turn round and face him.

But just then, he appeared right in front of me, effectively scaring me half to death.

I stumbled several feet back with fright. But I quickly compose my self and reconstruct my frighten face into an annoyed one.

He looked furious, and no wonder. But I still angry too so if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get.

"What do you think you are going to achieve shouting at a demon, Evelyn?" He shouted right at me, making me jump at take a step back. But he took a step forward. "What do you think is going to happen when you defy me?"

He was shouting with pure rage, making me flinch. I wanted to cover my ears like a child, he was shouting to loud. He'd never shouted like this before. Maybe I've went to far.

I took another step back, for him to take another step forward. "I didn't-"

"_Do not lie to me!"_ He growled.

I flinched again. Does he know? Does he know I went to see Ethan? I mean, he must. What else would he be talking about when he uses the word 'defy'.

"Do you think I am stupid? Why do you think... _his _neck got worse while you were speaking to him?"

Realisation slapped me in the face and I went another step back. He did know. It was him, he was making Ethan worse while I was there. I should have known. "You..."

He stepped forward. "Yes, Evelyn, me. Well done, Blondie. _I _made him worse, because I _knew_ you were there." He snapped stalking towards me, even though he only had a few footsteps to take and he was right in front of my face. "And each time you are there, visiting him, whether he is in the hospital or out, his condition will worsen. And if he comes near you himself, he dies." he finished, now so close to me our noses were nearly toughing.

I was kicking myself for not thinking this through. I should have known Vala would know! His words sunk in, and I realised that yet again he is threatening me. I could feel his power over me, and I knew right now he was in charge. I couldn't shout at him _don't tell me what to do. _No matter how much I do want to scream that in his face, I can't. I think he'd blow a fuse.

But I want to do something to show he doesn't have complete control over me, or something to get me to my room quicker. Because to be honest, right now, Vala is frightening me.

For a moment, we stare each other down. He looked as though he was trying to stare dominance into me, with the way he towers over but brought his face close I felt I was leaning back slightly so we weren't toughing. I was trying to show I would not back down, but I get bored easily.

I sighed, trying not to show my fear. So I masked a look of boredom on my face, to which he raised his eyebrows at. "Are you done? Because I'd like to go to my room now."

He stared at me for a moment, before his anger blew.

"You want to go to your room? Fine!" He snarled and disappeared into thin air.

I stand in disbelief. In disbelief of the volume of the snarl and the fact he appeared to just be letting me walk into my room.

Slowly, my bedroom door began to open by itself. But before I can react, a pressure I wrapped around my ankle. I flinch and look down but don't see anything.

I get a horrible feeling in my stomach, like something is seriously wrong. But before I can react on it, the ground is taken from under me.

I hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. I panic, what just happened? What _is_ happening? I looked round behind me to see my ankle is dangling in the air, being held my the invisible force which is Vala.

I don't have time to act on it, as suddenly I'm slowly being dragged along the carpet.

What the hell does he think he is doing?

"Vala!" I screamed, trying to grab onto the carpet.

His grip tightened on my ankle and I'm dragged so fast it takes my breath away. All within a second, I'm swung into my room like a rag doll, the pressure from my ankle is released and my door is slammed shut.

I lay where I had been dragged for a second, taking in what just happened. He had just dragged me into my room, effectively giving me carpet burns on my arms and my stomach where my top had rolled up.

I bet he thinks he's funny. Wait... did he shut my door?

I sprung up and ran to the door, catching a view of myself in the mirror for a moment. I looked like I'd been dragged threw a bush. I nearly have.

I put my hand on the door nob, but quickly snatched it back. It was hot! Smart bastard.

I grabbed a top of the floor next to me and wrapped it around the door not and pulled on it. Locked.

"Argh!" I exclaimed. "Vala, let me out!"

His laugh came from around the house. He wasn't letting me out.

"You wanted to go to your room, enjoy it." He sniggered from outside my door.

I ignored him and tugged on the door again, it wasn't going to budge. I began banging on it, hoping it was going to annoy him and he'd open the door. But it was only making him laugh, and making my hands hurt.

I stopped. "Fine." I shouted at him and stormed to my bed.

I pulled the covers over my face and just lay in there. Looks like I'm going to be I here for a couple of hours. Yay.

**There ya go! **

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted to get the chapter written today as I would be upload it until Monday if I left it any later. Anyway, thank you all again for everything. Leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen next! I love hearing your thoughts. Speaking of reviews, this story currently has 198... That's nearly 200! I can't believe it, I never thought I would get all this when I started this story. **

**So a huge thank you to YOU! YEAH YOU! **

**If I could give you all a hug, I would. Thanks, next update probably Thursday next week. :) **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry the last one sucked so much, hope this makes up for it! :) **

**Chapter Seventeen.**

I sighed, tossing my last piece of scrunched paper, aiming for my bucket. But I miss again and it lands several centimetres in front of the bucket. I glare at the ball of paper as if it was it's fault it didn't go in.

I groaned and returned back to my space under my covers, the place I had been lying ever since I got locked in here. I would only come out if I got too hot, or if I thought I heard someone coming home but that always turned out to be Vala messing with me because he would laugh every time my head popped out the covers. I'd get out to try and open the door again, but each time it would just burn my hand, and one other time because I was bored and resulted to playing paper toss.

God, I was bored.

Every time I lay back in these covers I was forced to think. I would thing about Ethan and worry if he was okay. I curse myself for putting him in danger the way I did. I mean, he put himself in danger the first time by coming to the house when I warned him not to, but _I _went to go see him, and deep down I knew Vala would know. And if I knew that, I should have known not to go. I should have known Vala would make him worse, I should have just thought.

I haven't made things much better for myself either. I had put shouted, insulted and angered a demon. Yeah, smart move Evelyn.

Now look where you are, held hostage in your own bedroom.

Why did I have to have such a temper? Or such a big mouth? Why can't I just be normal and be terrified of the demon named Valafar, and behave? Just be a normal, wimpy stupid blonde girl.

Then, I'd maybe be liked better. Then, I wouldn't anger a demon. Then, Ethan wouldn't be in the hospital and I wouldn't be locked in here.

Then, I wouldn't be in such a mess. What a mess I'm in now.

I thought for a couple of minutes, imagining what it would be like to be normal and the more I do that, the more I dislike the idea. I don't like goody-two-shoes type of people. And that's certainly what I would be if I didn't have a temper, or have a big mouth.

But being a goody-two-shoes would make a huge difference on my life. I might not even have a demon in the first place it I was. Nah, I probably would. I'm pretty sure it was just my appearance he was attracted to, not my ugly personality. So, I think that no matter what my personality would be, he would still be here, annoying me, because he likes the way I look. My lips he likes, the words that come out them do not matter.

If I was a good girl, things would probably be easy for him. He'd have me wrapped around his dirty little finger. I would do what I was told, I wouldn't go see Ethan and I would do everything he asked of me, because I would be a good, scared girl.

Ethan wouldn't be in the hospital if I was a good girl.

…Maybe it's a good thing I'm bad. My big mouth and quick temper has probably got me out of a lot of trouble. With Vala anyway. He wouldn't have to threaten me as much if I was good, I would probably just suck it up and get on with it, even without a threat. Him being a demon would be threat enough.

My temper and personality makes him have to threaten me _a lot _more in order to get me to even slightly behave. Even then, I go behind his back and do nearly everything I'm not supposed to, and get me in even more trouble and wind up with me locked in my room.

I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet. If I was in his shoes and the person I fancied acted the way I did, no matter how good looking, I'd want to kill them.

I didn't think a persons looks could stop someone- especially a _demon_, from killing someone. I wasn't even that great, if you ask me. The only feature I would say was good about myself was my hair. Long, Blonde and curly. Boys seem to like that. But other than my locks, what do I have? Nothing.

I don't have the personality, the award winning smile or face if you ask me.

You want super-model looks? Go next door to my fraternal twin sister. There is everything a guy wants. The face, the personality, the body.

Not that I would ever, ever want Vala to go for her. If he went near her, I'd slit his throat. But, all I'm saying is, what's the deal with me? I can't flick my hair, smile and make the boys fall as Ethan made out.

I must give off a weird vibe or something, to have a demon attracted to me.

I sit up in my bed and look in the long, wide mirror in front of me. It was hung on the wall opposite me. I sighed at my appearance, I of course looked worse due to the next to no sleep and the stress I've recently been through.

You could tell I was tied by looking at me, upset too. I look as if I've been crying, have I been crying? I touch my cheek and the unfamiliar liquid transferred from my face to my hand. I never cry. I don't like crying. It's a sign of weakness.

And I'll be damned if Vala was to see my tears. I quickly wipe my face and try to make it out as if I'm rubbing my eyes from tiredness. I probably failed at it and look back at the mirror. Great, now my face is red from rubbing it.

I sighed, that has to go away on it's own.

My attention turns to my hair, it's up in a high pony and left in messy curls due to the fact I didn't do it this morning because of the whole Ethan situation.

I tighten the pony by pulling on my hair and I'm somewhat satisfied with it. My hair looked okay no matter what I did with it, and that's why I love it. But everything else about me... Ugh, I don't even want to look at myself.

I lay back down and pulled the covers over my face again.

This was all _his _fault. I usually look at least half decent when I didn't look so tired, he was making me tired. I never get any sleep, and when I do I get woken up at thirty three minutes past fucking three in the morning! Just to be provoked by that damn demon.

I could sleep now, I _should _sleep now. But I know I won't be able to. _He'll _either give me a bad dream or I'll have my own personal nightmare.

What was he trying to achieve by locking me in here? To get me to behave, teach me a lesson? I don't think so. I've thought it through tough, but I've decided. I can't change my personality, I can't just start behaving. It's not who I am, I could try but I'll fail.

And I am certainly _not _going to start behaving for _him. _

The only thing I can do for now, is think things through. And leave Ethan. He'll just have to do without me.

Now that's decided, I find my voice again.

"Vala!" I shouted, kicking the covers of me and sitting up. "Hey! _Hey! _I want to talk to you!"

I'm standing on top of my bed now. I know he hears me, he'd hear me even if I was whispering.

I wait a respectful few minutes for him to do his teleporting, or whatever he does, I don't care. I opened my mouth to shout again and just about as I'm going to, he appears at the end of my bed, giving me a minor fright.

"What?" He snapped. His tone confuses me, he sounds angry but he's smiling as if he's finding something funny.

I squinted my eyes at him for a moment, trying to understand but quickly give up.

"I want out." I said, answering his previous question.

I wasn't wasting time about getting to the point. He raised his eyebrow and tried to stop a smile from making is way to his lips.

"Out of what?" He asked sarcastically.

My jaw locked and I glared at him. Was he being serious? No, of course he wasn't, he just wants to piss me of as much as possible. Was he in a practical joking mood or something? Since he kept pretending my parents and little brother were arriving home, or Rayne and then laughing every time I fell for it. I fell for it because I was sure I was going to get out when they came home.

But I have no idea of the time due to my broken clock and the fact my phone, which I usually use to tell the time in here, is downstairs and I can't get down there. So, I have no idea if they a due home soon or not.

And I was thinking too much, I can't wait much longer I felt like I was going insane. It reminded me slightly of that time I got locked in my room alone for hours when I was younger, by my therapist.

I shudder and focus back on Vala.

"Of my room." I growled back at him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't understand girls. First, all you want is to be in your room and now you want out. I was just giving you what you wanted."

I resisted the urge the to slap that stupid smirk off his face and reply as calmly as I can, thinking before I speak. "Well, how nice of you but I would like out now."

He seemed calm, back to his usual self; the smug, annoying, thinks he's funny demon. A difference from earlier when he showed the scary monster he is.

He flashed me a cheeky smile. Uh oh, that's never good.

"Why? Give me one reason why I should let you out of here." he teased.

He is really pushing my patience and I nearly speak without thinking, but I manage to stop myself and think through my words. Because I'm sure calling him an ass would not go down to well.

"A reason?" I asked and he nodded smugly. I sighed. "My parents and Charlie will be home soon and I would like to be down there to great them when they come home."

I've missed them. They have no idea the drama that has gone down since they left. They maybe heard about Ethan though, his parents might have called them.

He tutted at me and shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Fine, how about you let me out or I'll-" I paused. I'm supposed to think before I speak now. Ugh, this is going to be hard.

He laughed. "You'll do what?"

I glared at him, he's just encouraging my behaviour. "Nothing... How about you let me out because I said please?" I tried.

He frowned and smiled amusedly at the same time. "No you never, you demanded that I let you out."

Knew that wouldn't work. Should maybe work on my manners too.

"I'm saying it now." I told him and smiled, but he crossed his arms, showing he wasn't moving.

I stared at him, why wasn't he speaking? Then I realised he was going to wait until I said please.

I frowned. "Really?"

He nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

I took a deep breath. _Don't let him get to you. _

"Please." I said, rather unconvincingly and he burst out in laughter.

I crossed my arms and watched him laugh, also trying not to laugh. I was one of those people that if another person laughed, I joined in. Laughter is like a disease, it spreads.

But somehow managed not to, and he managed to calm himself down.

I tried to look unimpressed. "Are you done?"

He nodded. "You made me laugh, but that's still not good enough."

Are you kidding me? Bitch, I said please. I'm going to kill him, I'm going to cut that stupid smile off his stupid handsome face-

"But-" He started and my threatening thoughts stopped and I listened. "You could _do _something."

My stomach dropped. _Do _something? I don't like the sound of that.

"Do what? Dance?" I snapped.

He sniggered and shook his head. "No, Evelyn. Even though I would love to see you dance," He wouldn't get to. "I don't want you to. Something else."

I waited, raising an eyebrow at him. Was he going to tell me what he wanted me to do or just stand there and watch me guess? He was so irritating. I wanted to punch him. Though, I'd probably break my hand, he's strong.

"Are you going to make me guess? Cause I'm not good at guessing you know, I'm not all that bright. Blondie, remember?" I said, tapping my hair.

Truth is, I could probably guess what he wants me to do, but I can't be bothered. I'm tired.

He smiled at me, but I refused to return the gesture. "I suppose. I _was _going to make you guess but... You're tired."

Oh, so he knew I was tired did he? Then why does he keep waking me, giving me nightmares and taunting me? Oh, yeah it's because he is an annoying demon.

"So I suppose I should just tell you." His tone had changed. It wasn't like menacing or anything, but it was a tone I didn't trust. It had that distrusting feel to it.

I waited for him to tell me and he made a deal by coming up on the bed and standing directly in front of me. I forgot I was standing up here on the bed like a drama queen.

Once he'd joined me on the bed, I noticed he was a little too close for my liking.

I gulped, I suddenly had a very bad feeling. But I didn't break eye contact and I didn't take a step back. I wasn't scared of him, and I wasn't that good girl I was killing myself thinking about earlier. I decided I didn't want to be that at all, it wasn't me. But, however, I was going to think before I spoke. It's my mouth that gets me into trouble.

My names Evelyn, and I'm badly behaved. Deal with it.

"I want you, Evie-" He stared. I was taken aback. He just called me Evie. Only Charlie and my dad used to call me that. It's odd for him to call me it... But I'm going to let it slip for not, because I want out of this room as soon as possible.

"To give me a kiss." He finished and his face immediately twisted into a cheeky smile, and it annoyed me how good he looks when he pulls that face.

Was he being serious? Was he really attempting this again? It took everything in me to not burst out into a series of name calling, cursing and hitting. How dare he even attempt that at _all, _but it is however, expected of him to try. But for him to try after what he did to Ethan, and locked me in my own room, then he must be stupid.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped.

He smiled in response, as if it was expected of me.

"You want _me _to kiss _you _after everything that's happened since the last time I did?" He nodded in answer, still smirking. "Are you _mental_?"

"No." He answered quickly. I was mildly surprised to hear him speak, for a moment I thought he was just going to just stand there and be happy I was annoyed. "I'm just a demon."

I glared. I'm pissed off beyond belief. Screw thinking before speaking.

"You are a sick, manipulative, irritating and- ugh, I can't even describe how much you annoy me! How dare you think I would kiss you, especially after everything. You know what? I don't care, I'd rather stay in here. You'll have to let me out when my family comes out anyway." I screamed at him, hoping to actually piss him off for some reason.

It doesn't look as though it has worked though. But he begins to _tsk _at me, like a child being scalded.

"Oh, Evelyn. You are doing _nothing _to put me off wanting to kiss you. You are making me want to kiss you more. Haven't I told you how it pleases me when you misbehave and get angry?"

Oops.

"Oh, and I don't have to let you out for anyone." He told me, and came even closer so we were touching and out lips were close.

And that's when I realise, he doesn't care. He doesn't care if I'd rather stay in this room than kiss him, he was going to try his hardest to get me to anyway.

But, he should know by now that I am more than capable of winning a fight.

***Gasp* **

**Well, we know that Evelyn. **

**Anyway, what do you think? What do you think Evelyn will do? Let me know in a review. I am really sorry about my previous chapter, I hope this chapter did make up for it. Anyway summer holidays starts like tomorrow, so plenty of time for updates ;) They'll probably be every Thursday. **

**Right, so please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think Evelyn is going to do in the next chapter. As always, thank you to everyone of you. And to my guest reviewers, thank you to you too since I can never do it through PM. Thanks all of you! **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. A huge thank you to all of you, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

I'm _not _kissing him.

No matter how hard he pushes, I'm not doing it. He's going to push at me pretty hard, though, I know this. He won't stop. He's going to try his hardest to get me to kiss him and he thinks I will, simply because he thinks him being a demon makes a difference. Well, it doesn't.

I don't care what he says, he will have to let me out at some point. He can't keep me locked up in here forever. He says he doesn't need to let me out for anybody but I'm pretty sure Dave, mums boyfriend, will be able to break down the door if it comes to it.

I took a step back from him, our noses were touching and it made me uncomfortable to be so close. He could easily take advantage of me from that position. Not to mention, we are both standing on the top of my bed.

"I'm not kissing you." I told him, crossing my arms.

He won't care what I say. But I can't get angry, because he just told me that me being angry "pleases him". Ugh.

"You are, if you want to get out of this room." He shoots right back, his stupid smile still playing around on his lips.

"I can stay in this room. It's my room, in case you haven't noticed, I spend a lot of my time in here." I said, shrugging.

He took a step towards me again, like I expected he would.

"You don't want to shower?" He asked, though something tells me it wasn't a proper question.

"I have my own bathroom in here, with a shower. I don't need out of here to-" I stopped talking when I heard the loud, distinctive noise of my bathroom door locking. From the inside.

I tried not to let the anger show on my face, though I'm pretty sure that I'm failing. But who wouldn't be angry at this? He's such a smart ass!

I groaned. "Fine. Lock my bathroom. Lock my bedroom door with your demon magic-" I ignored his laughing at that point and continued talking. "that's fine with me. I'll just get smelly if I don't shower, I'll be in a bad mood-"

"This is you in a good mood?" He sniggered.

_Don't get angry. _

Ignoring him again, I continued. "and you won't want to kiss me."

I thought my argument was pretty sound, because who want to kiss a smelly mess? But I know he's still going to argue.

"Evelyn, I will _always _want to kiss you. No matter what. Why can't you get that through your head?" He said in a seductive tone, but I'm not falling for it.

"And why can't you get it through your head that I _don't want _to kiss you?" I snapped, failing all attempts at staying calm, and effectively pleasing him.

I was calmer than I could be though. What I really wanted to do was scream the house down, because to be honest I have had enough of Vala and his god damn blackmailing. Did he not think that maybe if he was nice to me I would maybe, just maybe, _want _to kiss him?

But no of course he hasn't, he's a demon. I don't actually think they are capable of being nice.

"You say you don't-"

"Because I don't." I quickly cut him off, making his face twist in anger for a second.

Good, I hope he gets as frustrated as I am.

"You do, you just won't admit it to yourself. You see all this anger and frustration you feel just now? That's just the sexual tension, if you kissed me, it will go away for a while. Remember like last time, when you let your anger out in the kiss?" He told me in the slinky way he does.

I cringed, I do not want to think of that. I _had _let my anger out in the kiss but I would never have done it if he hadn't blackmailed me! And then he didn't keep his word when he said he wouldn't hurt Ethan afterwards.

I have no sexual tension towards him, he just pisses me off. He tried to tell me this before, get in my head. I never fell for it then, and I won't now. There's a difference between hating someone and having "sexual tension".

I snorted. "You wish it was sexual tension, Vala. It's just the simple fact that you annoy me-"

"That's sexual tension." He interrupted.

"No-"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Was he being serious? Were we _actually _arguing saying "yes" and "no" like school children? Well, he started it.

Oh god, now I sound even more like a child.

"Look-" I snapped, cutting out _that _argument. "Last time you said you would do something if I kissed you, you did it anyway. So _if _I kissed you, how do I know you will actually let me out of here?"

He looked a little taken back. Probably because I was so against kissing him this whole argument, he was probably surprised for me to even say "if".

"Last time was different. He _deserved _what he got-"

I bit my tongue. He wasn't helping his case at all by bringing this up again, but I wasn't about to argue just yet. I wanted to hear what he had to say first.

"I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't talked the way he had to you. If he'd just left when you said, he'd be sitting in his house safe right not. Remember, I said I wouldn't kill him, I never said I wouldn't hurt him. I think he needed a good slap-"

"Stop." I snapped, I'd heard enough.

I hated the way Vala's voice would go when he spoke of Ethan. It's so filled with... just pure hatred. Ethan had done nothing to make Vala feel this way towards him.

"I've heard enough of that. And he didn't deserve _any _of what you gave him. But I'm not getting into this again." I muttered.

I saw what he was trying to tell me right now though. He thought Ethan deserved to be punished, even though he said he wouldn't hurt him. I know he says that he said he wouldn't _kill _him but at the time, I was in understanding he would leave him alone as long as Ethan never came back. And I doubt I misunderstood, but whatever. But I think what he is trying to tell me is that this time it's different, more simple. All he wanted was a kiss, and he'd let me out my room. No loophole.

I get it, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss him, even to get out of my room. But, I was surprised to find myself slightly considering it. God knows why. Maybe because the last kiss wasn't completely horrible or that I want to get him out of my face. It still doesn't mean I want to, but I'm struggling to see another way.

I've got a feeling that if I refuse, then he is going to keep me in here and he won't go away and leave me, he'll be right beside me annoying me to death. I thought about Dave busting it open, but what if Vala hurts him in order for him not to open it. I know he's more than capable of hurting people.

Downstairs, I heard the front door opening and it followed by the series of voices from my family.

I looked at Vala, not sure whether it was actually my family or him playing a trick.

He shook his head, no. I couldn't trust him but it sounded different from when he was faking it, more real.

Still I looked at him sceptically. I didn't trust him.

"Evelyn? Rayne?" My mum yelled upstairs, convincing me more it was actually them. When Vala pretended they never shouted up to me, it was just muttered sounds of them coming in the door, followed by Vala's laughter when I fell for it. He's not laughing now.

Something tugged in my heart and I knew I wanted out right now, I want to go see my family. It had only been a weekend, and what a weekend it's been, but I still missed them and I didn't realise it until now.

"Up here mum. I'll be down in a minute, I'm getting changed." I called back down to her, lying.

Vala smiled, realising my decision which just made me regret it immediately. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this again.

Mum called back an okay but I wasn't listening, I was concentrating on not ripping that smile off Vala's face and not being completely disgusted.

"You're going to actually let me out?" I asked, speaking quiet so my family doesn't hear.

"You have my word." Vala promised, still smirking.

I don't think a demons words a very trustworthy one. I sighed and took one simple step and I was centimetres away from his face. I expected him to make me do all the work again like last time. I had to make the first move last time but suddenly, he must have decided we weren't close enough and he grabbed my waist and forcefully pulled me right into him.

I don't know what happened to me in that moment, but it stirred something inside me and suddenly my lips are on his. He didn't hesitate on kissing me back eagerly.

My brain seemed to disconnect and my hands are all on him, one gripping his hair and the other slithering up his back, causing a pleased growl to pass through his lips.

His hand had slithered down to my thigh and he hitched it up on his waist and against all reasons I jumped up and locked my legs around him. He walked forward and slammed us against the wall and instead of being hurt, it made a strange feeling shoot through me and a moan, which of course only made him happy.

Next thing I know, I've ran my tongue along his lips and they tangle with each other.

A little voice in the back of my head finally screams loud enough for me to pay attention to it. Why was I doing this? What _was _I doing? What has gotten into me? I need to stop. This was pleasing him, I don't want that remember?

Okay, stop.

_Stop. _

_Stop! _

I pulled my face away from his, and he looks rather confused. I can't move away from him tough because he has me pressed against the wall and he looks like he has no desire to let go of me.

I don't know what happened to me back there so I decide to act as if I know what I was doing and I didn't care at all.

"Happy? I kissed you, now let me go." I said bluntly.

Surprisingly, he does. He lets me go and my feet are on the bed again. He smirked, pleasingly and I watched him disappear in front of my very eyes and my bedroom door is opened straight after.

**Well, there it is! **

**Vala is such a blackmailer isn't he? Again, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think happened to Evelyn and what you think will happen next. Thanks again, I appreciate you all! :) **


End file.
